Visit From The Future
by HeartlessFallenAngel
Summary: "...I'm not from here actually..." "...Care to elaborate? Where are you from Surda?" Murtagh laughed. "No, the future." The daring story of the young princess Estarael as she is thrown into the past and turned against the ones she loves the most. R&R ;D
1. Meeting

_**Reviews are kindly appreciated ;D**_

* * *

**Visit From The Future**

**Chapter One**

_**Meeting**_

* * *

"What?" I questioned dumbly. Both my parents rung their hands a nervous gesture I loathe to admit was passed down to me. I pursed my lips and rose somewhat graciously from my chair. "I have to marry Murtagh Morzansson?" My tone alone betrayed my hatred for him. One hundred years ago a certain rider of a red dragon betrayed the Varden and fought for the evil tyrant, Lord Galbatorix. The history books may say what they want about 'names' but tit or tat Murtagh was a traitor.

"Estarael, for seventeen years we have been training you to live for your people. We aren't ordinary, you, your mother and I. We represent the kings and queens of Alagaesiia of present time and we must be willing to put our lives down for our land."

"By marrying an old traitor?" I sighed. My eyes burned and my throat ached, but I knew what my father was saying was truth. All was not bad and I lived for my people. "I am sorry mother, father. I just need to let this sink in a bit. I'm going for a ride."

"Be careful dear," My mother whispered.

_Icefire, where are you?_

**_I'm on my way._**

I walked with my arms folded across my bosom onto the terrace waiting for my large white dragon. A humming bird skitted around my face eventually going toward the red flowers on the terrace. It mocked me, flaunting its freedom before my eyes. I hated royalty. And why hadn't the Varden destroyed such long ago in their endeavours? History wasn't a subject I enjoyed, but the future ruler of Alagaesiia had to know almost every detail in the book. Two large wings flapped gracefully bringing down my only friend.

_What if he's still a traitor?_

_**Your parents know whats best and don't forget after the Varden freed him from Galbatorix he worked tooth and nail to help restore Alagaesiia**_.

_It's not fair is it?_

**_Life's not fair. But there are times where we must act on duty and do what is expected of us, then things may work out to the best._**

_Speaking from experience?_ I smiled.

**_Hardly_**, Icefire snorted.

We stood side by side on the terrace looking at the warm colours of the sunset eventually blend into a deep blue. The wind was blowing my long hair in every direction. I grabbed it and stuffed it in my mouth.

**_Stop that._**

_I want to hack it all off._

_**After you get married. Who knows Murtagh may see your bald head and run for the hills.**_

_Great idea Icefire!_

_**Oh dear.**_ I laughed a little and resumed my melancholy expression. Then a burst of red caught my eye. Looks like we have visitors.

_Yes too bad thorn isn't a girl, then I could have set you up nicely._ Icefire narrowed his gaze at me.

The red dragon was hovering in the air, Murtagh now in sight. He raised his hand in a wave like gesture to which I stiffly repeated. He seemed dazed. My heart sped a little faster as I saw him bend down and whisper to his dragon. He seemed calm and somehow familiar. It wasn't tradition for princesses in line to attend balls and ceremonies, no that was for their siblings, the ones who had nothing to worry about. The crowned princess, me, had to work day and night studying and preparing for ruling. Hence, this was the first time i actually saw him in person. Tragic, it was, that he was far too good looking. I shunned the thought and walked inside. However the sly look I received from Icefire noted me that my thoughts hadn't gone unheard.

* * *

Murtagh looked at the princess. Somehow he felt like he knew her.

_Something up Thorn?_

**_Nothing I know of_**. Thorn replied easily. His eyes however danced.

* * *

_Hurry! _I yelled to Icefire as I held on with all my strength to his saddle. We were supposed to be in the castle having our first formal meeting with Murtagh, but I had fallen asleep in my hideout, which was basically a secluded area in the forest I had dubbed Milk and Cookies a long time ago.

**_Don't worry we'll make it._**

_By the skin of our teeth!_

Five minutes later found me under the calculating gaze of the one, the only, Murtagh Morzansson. He was at least six inches taller than me and that coupled with his dark hair and eyes made me cower, inside of course.

"Well, we'll leave you two to get aquainted." Estarael held his gaze til her mother and father left.

"Do I know you?" he asked in an authoritative tone.

"You should, considering we _are_ to be wed," he smirked a bit at that. "Tell me, I think you want to forget about all of this just like me, maybe we could agree to be at least civil with each other."

"Hmm...seems fair enough. But for now...how about a duel?"

"With swords?"

"No with leaves," he laughed.

"Fine," I spun on my heels and walked out. Princesses didn't duel, and as such I hadn't been trained in it as much as in magic, but I've always had profound interest in it and wished to try it. The question was did he know all of this? If so then how?

About half a second into the duel and he already had me. I gasped a bit.

"First rule, never let your guard down."

"T-that was cheating! We hadn't even started!"

"So? You think your enemy will wait for you? he'll kill you on the spot."

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because you want to learn how to duel." I looked at him quizzically.

"Come on let's try again."

* * *

I hated to admit it, but I had learnt quite a bit from duelling with Murtagh. One, he was not patient, two he was not patient. But I guess all in all he was kind of nice.

**_You mean very nice?_**

_Shut up Icefire._

**_I wasn't talking._**

I sighed and curled up on my bed. I found myself smiling at the thought of Murtagh. What had become of my strong will power? I drifted off to sleep with a small smile on my face.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	2. Disappearance

_**Reviews are kindly appreciated ;D**_

* * *

**Visit From The Future**

**Chapter One**

_**Disappearance**_

* * *

My morning started off horribly. I woke late and subsequently was late for breakfast. Everyone was miffed at my appearance. I hadn't let the maid fix my hair, for their wasn't any time to do so and my tutor had come to my room to inform me of an exam I had to take tomorrow, one I was barely prepared for. My father glowered at me and my mother had the ever present expression of holier than thou plastered to her face. Murtagh was there also but he spared me no glance. I ate my food silently and quickly hoping to get out of my parents' eyes.

"Estarael, it has come to my observation that you were...duelling yesterday?" Oh so that was what the deadly silence was about. I raised my brows.

"Gawaine, it was my idea," Murtgah spoke up. God, I couldn't believe he was older than my father.

"Murtagh, it is not customary for princesses to practice such...behaviour."

"She is to become queen, what if she needs to defend herself?"

"That is why she has guards and magicians with her at all times."

"And what if they are all killed and she has to escape?"

"That is why she has you, Murtagh maybe we can discuss more important matters. Estarael, leave," My father was so pigheaded and felt that females were of lower class than males. told you I hated this royalty thing. I got up and left ignoring Murtagh's gaze. My rage built a steady drum in my heart. I wanted to rip all of my hair out.

_Icefire I hate my father._

**_You always say that, and then you change your mind after._**

_When I cool down, as of now, I hate him._

**_Let's go for a ride._**

_Wait, let me just get a band for my hair in my room, meet me on the terrace._

**_As always._**

I walked toward my room paying no attention to the maid leaving and walk in. I grabbed the band on my bed and headed to the terrace.

* * *

It was around midday that I returned to the castle. _I think I should go and start my studying._

**_Which you should have been doing since this morning._**

_Sorry, you are a bad influence._

**_Go, you need to do well._**

_Icefire?_

**_Hmm?_**

_Sometimes I wish I was in a different place. Everything here is so routine. I want adventure._

**_Go read one of your fantasy novels then, oh better yet, your history text_.** I glared at him.

_I'm going to my room._

"Estarael!" I turned to see Murtagh walking up behind me. He rubbed Icefire on his nose and then came up to me. "Where were you this morning?"

"I went for a flight."

"Oh. What are you going to do now?" I cocked my head. Where was this going?

"I'm going to go study for an exam I am barely prepared for, damned history."

"History? I could help you with that, I have in fact been through it all."

"But you have no patience, and I'm afraid you'll eat me when you lose your patience."

"Come on."

"No, no, no, no no!" Murtagh shouted. "This is all wrong! Who wrote this bloody book?"

"Mmm..." I hummed trying to scoot away.

"The castle was here not there and Eragon wasn't so bloody powerful," he growled.

"I'm hungry. We should head back to the castle now."

"Yes, let's."

* * *

I returned to my room with yet another smile on my face. That man was thoroughly amusing, though I'm sure he wouldn't like to hear that.

"I think I'm gonna paint."

I grabbed my brushes and set up my canvas. A few brushstrokes on the canvas made me feel alive. Before I knew it I was painting the face of a man. I groaned and put down my brush. Was he always on my mind?

I scrunched my face. I dipped my finger in the paint and frowned. Something wasn't right. I had the feeling of being watched.

Call it rebellion or stupidity but I stuck my tongue out and tasted the paint. Tasted normal...

Suddenly I felt dizzy. My first thought was that I shouldn't have tasted the paint again then I tried to call Icefire, but blackness erupted.

I opened my eyes after a while and found myself very far from home...

* * *

_**Review!**_


	3. Missing

_**Reviews are kindly appreciated ;D**_

* * *

**Visit From The Future**

**Chapter Three  
**

_**Missing**_

* * *

Icefire's glum reflection stared back at him.**_ Where are you Estarael?_**

_No reply_. Thorn growled stomping his foot mercilessly onto a patch of flowers. His eyes had darkened considerably and he knew it was time to alert the kingdom that the princess was missing. _**Murtagh**_, he called out with his mind.

_Icefire? is that you?_

**_Yes, alert the kingdom at once, the princess is missing!_**

_What? Estarael is missing? _Murtagh felt his heart rate double. He ran to the royal hall immediately in desperate search of the king and queen.

"Gawaine! She's missing! Send your troops out now!" Murtagh growled.

"What? Who's missing?"

"Estarael," Murtagh choked. He could not understand how he was so attached to her. He only knew her one bloody day, yet he felt like it was up to him to protect her in every way.

"What?" the queen cried, clutching her chest.

"I'll send troops out immediately. Relax Gertrude this isn't the first time she's ran away, she'll just be getting another one of her punishments."

"She's ran away before?"

"Yes of course."

"How do you know that she's ran away this time? Maybe she was kidnapped!" Murtagh glowered and he wondered what the chicken shit meant by 'punishment'.

"She has a dragon. It's simple, we'll find her relax Murtagh."

"Her dragon doesn't know where she is and can't contact her," he muttered in a soft evil tone.

"Well...maybe something really has happened," the king stroked his beard.

* * *

The troops had been out looking for her for about an hour and Murtagh couldn't stand and Thorn had also been out flying trying to find her.

_Maybe we should ask Eragon to come help._

**_We'll look more, say about an hour again and then we'll call Eragon._**

_But that doesn't make sense! This hour we'd be waiting would be time he could spend getting here. We need to find her._

**_You act like you love her, yet you treat her like a child._**

_She is a child._

**_To you, but she is quite mature already. And you didn't deny loving her?_**

Murtagh sighed. _Thorn if there is something you're not telling me..._

**_What we need to do is follow the course as it was meant to be followed._**

_I'm not in the mood for your bullshit sayings._

**_Let things go on as they are supposed to, everything will work out in the end._**

_I do hope so._

* * *

The darkening sky made Murtagh's stomach churn unpleasantly. Eragon was due to arrive around midday the next day, and no one caught hind nor sight of Estarael. He was scared.

**_Go to sleep Murtagh, you may need all the energy you could get in the morning._**

_You of all people...or dragons know that from my time with Galbatorix I could survive on nothing but determination. I am determined now Thorn, I cannot sleep._

A flap of wings at the window made Murtagh look up. It was Icefire.

**_Little one, are you unable to sleep as I am?_**

Murtagh sighed. _I can't sleep, I want to find her!_

**_How about we go for a ride, Thorn would you mind?_**

**_No, where are we gong Icefire?_**

**_Estarael when she was merely five years old was already thrusted into the world of prim and proper, duty and bravery and to get away from it all she had found a hidden glen in the forest behind the castle. She called it Milk and Cookies._**

Murtagh smiled at the name, typical for a little child.

When they had reached the glen, Murtagh was dumbfounded. It was beautiful. Thick vines made an arch leading into the glen itself and lush foliage created a drapery for the secluded circular glen. Small red flowers erupted from fallen logs and created a bench.

**_She planted those flowers._** Icefire sounded stricken. Murtagh nor Thorn couldn't imagine being separated from each other and not knowing where they were.

_We'll find her Icefire, I'll make sure of it_.

**_Of course, a strong determined lad like yourself will never let my rider down, will you? _**Murtagh didn't know if that was a threat or not but he smiled at Icefire.

_I will never let her down._

Thorn looked at Icefire and both seemed to share some sort of communication, over what he didn't know, but it made him angry and Thorn sensed it.

* * *

In a dark cavern far away from the castle a silver haired woman sat admiring her nails. She flipped her position on the big armchair so that her legs hung over sideways.

Merithuros was toying with her silver hair and smiling menacingly at the servant before her eyes. She was so accustomed to killing servants that she killed one everyday for the fun of it. She laughed at the girls trembling knees. The servant was so skinny you could have seen her ribs poking out, and Merithuros liked that. They weren't really servants they were more like slaves...You see she had a hate for everything alive besides herself and her dragon.

"Stupid servant or slave I should say, didn't I tell you to scrub the floors?" Merithuros questioned.

"B-but I did your majesty," the girl replied trembling. She was no older than eleven.

Merithuros smiled and whispered, " You missed a spot," as she said that she poured her thick soup all over the polished floors.

The girl seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Awww... I made the wittle swlave cwy, how will I live with myself?" she mocked her sadness.

She grinned evilly and whispered the ancient language under her breath and the girl became surrounded by flames. It licked at her ankles and as she screamed Merithuros laughed. Merithuros loved to hear their screams that was the best part of it all. Before Merithuros even realized it the girl was now a pile of ash.

"Bring me her mother," Merithuros called.

As the slaves mother walked in she saw the pile of ash once known as her daughter. She screamed when she saw it and shouted, " You monster! She was an innocent girl!"

"Don't you dare talk back to me or I shall punish you the same"

"Kill me! Kill me now! I can't live a day without her!"

"Okay, clean that up!"

"No! I will not! You could torture me all you want! Kill me please!"

"If you don't clean that up dear, I'll bring her back and skin her alive, now do you want that love?" Merithuros spoke barely above a whisper but her words were heard loud and clear. The woman, bent down, tears streaming down her face and swept her daughter. "Oh yes and throw her in the bin while you're at it"

The woman moaned but did as was told. Merithuros laughed, her laughter booming around her. Oh how she loved to mess with her slaves. Daddy would have been proud...she thought.

She looked at the ground where her soup still lay, happily she called back the woman wanting to see her cry. "Clean that up!"

The woman sobbed but none the less cleared the ground. Merithuros grinned evilly.

She stroked her straight silver hair and rubbed her forehead. She was in the mood for a good drink. She got up and headed to the bar.

Nathaniel smiled as he saw her. When she was drunk she did anything and sleeping with the bartenders was one of them. Merithuros was probably one of the most beautiful person you could have seen in your entire life. Her long straight silver hair made her even more attractive. She had high cheekbones and rosy lips and her eyes were almond shaped and emerald. Her beauty made her look like the most innocent thing but behind that mask was another face. It was disgusting, hatred grew like fungi on it, though no one saw this at first glance.

"Nathaniel, bring me some mead and a lot, I'm feeling happy today," she said with a smile.

Nathaniel smiled back and brought her mead. He winked at her as he gave her it but she replied by a cold hard slap to his face.

"Only when I'm drunk, laddie," she whispered in his ears.

He smirked and went back to work eagerly waiting for her to get drunk...which wasn't too long...

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Clarity

_**Reviews are kindly appreciated ;D**_

* * *

**Visit From The Future**

**Chapter Four  
**

_**Clarity**_

* * *

Estarael gasped as thick foliage collided with her face. She wanted to get out of here. At once. But before she could do anything, blackness engulfed her.

* * *

"What do you think we should do with her?" Eragon asked Murtagh.

"Leave her here."

"We cannot do that, what if something happens to her?"

"What if she's a spy. She cannot be trusted." Murtagh ground his teeth hard.

"Are you afraid she would turn you in or me?"

"Both."

Leave her be. She's not dangerous Eragon, Saphira whispered sniffing the strange girl's hair.

"Saphira said she is not dangerous."

"Believe what your dragon says, I work with common sense." Saphira promptly turned her head and growled at the dark haired man. She still had not let her guard down around him. Murtagh's eyes widened a bit but he drew his cloak over his face and body. " So she won't see me. It won't help if she is a servant of Galbatorix's and recognizes me."

"Do what you want, hungry?" The fire crackled ominously as the pot of dried meat and stew bubbled. the dark sky held no forgiveness for the travellers and seemed to cast an omen upon them. Both boys took their share of meagre food and ate in silence. Though not voicing it Murtagh wondered about the strange girl. He felt a pull to her, which he chose to ignore.

Deep into the night when both Dragon and Rider were asleep, Murtagh silently padded toward the girl. His brow furrowed as he looked her up and down. Her hair, almost as dark as his cascaded in torrents along her sides. How she would travel with that mane he had no clue. He sighed. Life for him was getting more different every day.

* * *

My eyes felt heavy to open. A low moan escaped my lips as a pounding headache ascended me.

**_Shh little one._**

_Dragon?_

**_Yes, It is I, Saphira._**

_Saphira? Eragon Shadeslayer's dragon?_

**_Shadeslayer? Maybe not of yet, but Eragon is no shadeslayer youngling._**

_Where am I?_

The dragon hummed in confusion._ **Well we are travelling to the Varden. We are in the Hadarc Desert.**_

_I don't believe I understand. Eragon is not a shadeslayer?_

**_No..._**

_Yet my father witnessed him slay his second shade!_

The dragon ruffled her wings in thorough confusion. **_Where are you from?_** The dragon spoke with a new tone as if she reassessed me.

_Uru'baen. I am Princess Estarael Mirwell, Crown Princess of Alagaesiia._

Saphira growled. My eeys widened at the sudden change in her behaviour.

**_You do not lie and your eyes speak of good, yet._** The dragon then bent forward touching her forehead to mine. I dared not move. Her warm breath though soothed me. Saphira's eyes opened slowly.

_What?_

**_You are of the future princess. Somehow you have found yourself in the lands of...old._**

_I do not think I understand. My heart raced. What was she speaking of?_

_**Eragon and I are now heading to the Varden to seek guidance and training**._ I sputtered. Of course. I remembered it from the history lessons now...though vaguely. I knew I should have paid more attention in history. **_My rider and ...his companion are awakening now._**

_His companion? The history texts never mentioned a companion._ ...Maybe Murtgah was right. The old fools who wrote the texts really knew nothing.

**_Well, you better greet them well._**

"Hello, I see that you have awakened," the boy with the sandy hair colour smiled. Eragon. The other stranger hid behind his cloak, not speaking. Eragon followed her gaze and grimaced. "I am Eragon and that is...Nathaniel."

Nathaniel...I tossed the name around in my head not placing it anywhere. "Hello Eragon Sh- Eragon and ...Nathaniel," Saphira had given her a stern glance when she almost mentioned Shadeslayer.

**_I think it important that you let nothing of your life slip past your lips youngling. It could change everything with dire consequences._**

_So what do I tell them._

**_That you remember nothing._**

I nodded at the dragon. _So you are not telling Eragon of...well who I am either?_

**_No, I cannot._**

I didn't quite understand but looked toward Eragon.

"Eh...hello. I am Estarael," I didn't know what else to say. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, " I don't remember anything."

"Maybe you hit your head, that could explain why we found you unconcious." Eragon seemed just as he was in the future and that did not surprise me. He still held the same boyish charm and uncertain air about him. I smiled. Though I had not met the great shadeslayer in person I had heard a lot of praises about him and it felt even better meeting him now, at the foot of his long journey. "You must be starving, we have some food here if you like."

I nodded enthusiastically. I was surprised that I was actually starving. I shoveled food into my mouth not caring about princess etiquette at the moment. I looked over to Nathaniel, something about him seemed familiar, yet I couldn't place it. I looked at Saphira and smiled sadly. She made me think of Icefire. He must be still in the present, or future should I say.

**_Little one?_**

_I miss my dragon._

**_Ah, I knew you were a rider. You seemed impassive to my size._** I laughed a little.

_It is an honour to be speaking to you right now Saphira._ I inclined my head in a bow. The dragon seemed to be blushing and I smiled at her.

**_It is hard not to ask you what My rider and I are like in the future, it could cause destruction to everything._**

_You keep saying that wise one, but what do you mean of it?_

**_I mean that if some piece of information of the future were to fall into the wrong hands, or even ours, we could use it and things would not follow along the apth they were meant to be followed._**

_Oh. I'll try not to let anything slip by then._

**_Yes you do that._**

The dragon flew up into the sky, possibly looking for a source of water, or just tiring of conversation. I smiled at her beauty. My eyes watered. O how I long for Icefire. It was so hard to be seaparted from one's dragon for a day. I could only imagine what my dear is going through right now too. My heart hurt thinking of his pain. Icefire was a sensitive dragon, his own personality differeing him from all dragons. He even frowned upon killing which was strange for a dragon. When my father had found out about it he was enraged. But who was he to go against a dragon? especially my Icefire, so full of spirit and fire, no pun intended. we always discussed that maybe his ways were meant to be. His strange personality.

I broke out of my reverie when I felt eyes upon me. Nathaniel looked at me beneath hooded eyes. Unlike most he did not look away upon being caught staring. he held his gaze. He slowly walked froward until he was about two feet in front of me.

"I thought it wise to inform you that we would be heading for travel soon."

"Yes thank you," I answered, my gaze narrowing. He spoke in an authoritative tone. I tilted my head and walked away.

* * *

About a week had passed without much exchange between the two boys and myself. We ate slept and rode. My heart had shut down and life dulled. i didn't even know what was going on or had any clue as how to get back. I had asked Saphira about this and she had told me she knew nothing. But she also said that Eragon was heading to the Varden. That had reawakened my spirits. Someone there must know how to send me back.

But so far, it looked as if i would be accompanying the Shadeslayer, or yet to be, to the Varden.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	5. Captured

_**Reviews are kindly appreciated ;D**_

* * *

**Visit From The Future**

**Chapter Five  
**

_**Capture**_

* * *

Eragon woke both Nathaniel and I before the crack of dawn. I was about to protest and throw vile words at him, that was before I noticed the large mass of hard flesh, that was Urgal attacking Eragon. I felt my hip for my sword, that's when I realized I did not have it. Nathaniel growled a bit before tossing me a small dagger. I looked at him and raised my brows. How was I supposed to fend off hulking monsters with this. But my attention was quickly diverted as about a dozen Urgals charged in from some underbrush. My eyes widened. Eragon had been knocked unconscious. Saphira and Nathaniel were fending off the Urgals that had come in from the sidelines. But I narrowed my gaze to one that was dragging Eragon.

I ran forward dagger in hand and brought it down on him. To my credit the tip of the dagger did make it about a centimeter into the hard flesh of the Urgal, but promptly broke. I squeaked as the monster turned around to face me. He growled low and soft and hit me right in the face. I saw stars, then ethereal darkness.

* * *

I awoke to someone washing my face. "Ah, you're awake." Nathaniel stood up and sat down across from me. I groaned. My head felt like a stampede of elephants had trampled over it. Oh wait, it was just an Urgal. "You're going to have an ugly bruise for awhile."

I opened my eyes and looked to the stars. Wait something was missing. "Where's Eragon," I sat up alarmed. I immediately howled in agony and lay down back. Nathaniel was at my side and pouring cool water over my head.

"They took him. The Urgals," Nathaniel scowled.

"We need to rescue him."

"Yes, while you were unconscious Saphira found where they kept prisoners. We decided we would break in and rescue him."

"You have a plan already?"

"Well...I was thinking I would act on instinct."

"Mmm...yes," then I caught what he had said, "You? What about me?"

"You were knocked unconscious by an Urgal, you want to go into the prison where there are dozens of soldiers...with swords?" He asked as if talking to a child.

I gasped, "You pigheaded idiot! I could take care of myself!"

"Oh really?" Nathaniel tossed me a hand and a half sword. I looked at him quizzically. "Let's fight." he took out his own sword. My eyes bulged. I grabbed his sword quickly and cast the spell over it. "You know magic?" Oh, crap. Saphira was flying overhead too emotional to be with us just yet. I had to think on my own.

"My father taught me some when I was little." Nathaniel shrugged. He donned his stance and I mine as we prepared to duel. Something about the way he stood made me think of Murtagh. Murtagh, having been away from him so long my once hatred for him grew tenfold. I shrugged off the surge of emotions and tried to remember what he had taught me. Nathaniel and I began. He moved like a dancer, graceful, yet lethal. I blocked and parried with effort. I ground my teeth trying to turn from the defence to offence. But he wouldn't let me. It was hard to believe he could even see with the thick cloak masking his face. My breathing laboured and he found a weak spot, pressing his sword to my throat.

"You can't even hold out against me," he murmered but like me he was transfixed. Somehow during our duel we had come close to each other. We stood a hair's breadth away from the other. He leaned in an placed a feather light kiss upon my cheek. My whole face heated upon contact. He cleared his throat roughly and abruptly turned away. "We have to travel to Gil'ead. That's...that's where they're holding him."

"Yes," I whispered too red to reply properly. He made me forget about Murtagh and my forced marriage with one peck to my cheek. A flood of emotions sailed through me. How could I feel so close to someone I just met? My grandmother had once told me that everyone in this world had a soul that was closest to only one other. A soul-mate. I smiled a little. When I was younger I had believed in those things. Not anymore. I tossed aside my feelings and put it to hormones.

Nathaniel and I sat across from eachother, the fire separating us. He looked at me from beneath his hood.

"Why do you wear the cloak?" I asked.

"Let's just say I am a wanted man."

"You do not want anyone to recognize you," I murmured. "Have you a dagger?"

He tilted his head to the side but tossed me the dagger anyway. "What are you going to do?"

I smiled at him. I grabbed my long hair began severing it. Nathaniel sputtered. "If we are to go to Gil'ead, i do not want to be held down by this jungle." He laughed. He laughed for the first time since I met him.

"Strange girl. Need help?" I sighed. My arms were already aching. He came over to me and gently took my hair. "Better than all that hacking you were doing." He cut my hair easily and gently so that it cut in a straight line.

"Hmm...Nathaniel did you happen to be a hairdresser before all of this?" I smiled. He shook his head. He took my face in his hand and bent down. I swallowed the lump in my throat. My blood boiled in anticipation for what he was about to do. Oh god how I wanted him to kiss me quickly.I couldn't wait. I lifted my head and met his lips. I gasped as sensations I had never felt before surged through my veins. His tongue took the opportunity and entered my mouth. I whimpered. He grabbed the back of my head and crushed my face even closer to his. My hand had somehow found its way to his chest where I felt his heartbeat matching mine.

In mere seconds a loud thump separated us. Saphira had landed and eyed us with curiosity. Nathaniel crawled away quickly and his prescence left my being, leaving me with the cold empty feeling I had before.

"We travel to Gil'ead in the morning, you should get some sleep," he muttered crawling to his side of the fire and laying down. I sighed. I began playing with my fingers but when I looked up I caught him staring at me. He smiled softly and I smiled in return. The warm feeling returned.

* * *

We had been traveling for about three hours. My throat was dry and my stomach empty. The blazing sun was unbearable even though we were barely in the Hadarc desert. We needed to get Eragon. And if I had studied correctly for history, he was to rescue Arya as well. Nathanile had said nothing more about me going with him to rescue Eragon so I hoped he had changed his mind. Saphira was flying ahead of us since merchants and mercenaries passed by once in a while.

Nathaniel had been more friendly toward me and every chance we had we shared a kiss. It was hard to describe how you could fall so hard for someone within two weeks. It was inexplicable, miraculously so. My heart felt as if it were on fire every time he cast his smoldering gaze upon me.

**_Little one, you are adept in the use of magic?_**

_Yes, my parents made me train days and nights._

**_Hmm...since your sword fighting skills are not up to par, if need be and you are in a horrid situation you may use it._**

_Yes._

My thoughts drifted back to home, to Icefire and eventually Murtagh. I knew that I shouldn't be thinking about Nathaniel like I was, but I couldn't help it. Yet Nathaniel reminded me of Murtagh in so many ways. But being forced into marriage was no easy thing and Murtgah had acted all but nonchalant. Had he even cared about how I was feeling being thrust into all of this? My emotions must have played out on my face for Nathaniel asked, "Estarael are you okay?"

"Mm, yes."

"Great, we'll be in the heart of Gil'ead in about a half hour, you want to stop for a break?"

"I want to...But we should push ahead, for Eragon." He nodded solemnly with thin lips.

"You're still not going in there."

I huffed. "What?"

"You can't use your sword! What if something happens and I'm not there to save you?" He growled.

"I can use magic!"

"How much without killing yourself from too much?"

"Enough to get out of a situation."

Nathaniel looked away for a minute deep in thought. "Fine, but stay with me," he muttered. He rode ahead and I could tell he was all but happy. I sighed and held on to the reins of Eragon's horse.

* * *

Before long Nathaniel and I were disguised as guards and entering the prison walls. My heart thumped. Never had I been in such a place before.

The walls were covered in green and the ceiling had water marks on them. The whole atmosphere of the prison seemed to be pressing down on me. It was hard to breathe also as the air was thick and heavy. As we walked along the corridors we passed cells holding different kinds of people. One man had no arms and hung from his cell as if dazed. Another man sneered at us his teeth all crooked and several bite marks apparent on his face. I shuddered to even know what had done that to him. To avoid suspicion Nathaniel had dressed me as a man.

Nathaniel and I were at the back of the group of guards so when the opportunity arose we cut through a corridor to the side, effectively getting away from the soldiers.

"We need to find Eragon, we should split up," I whispered to Nathaniel, the soldiers had somehow allowed him to pass even with the cloak over himself and he had a fake beard on.

He narrowed his gaze at me, "That would be the day, you're not getting out of my sight." I steamed.

We turned a corner and that's when we spotted Eragon. He had just defeated about five soldiers.

"Eragon!" Nathaniel yelled.

Eragon turned and his face lit up. "You're here! Come on we have to rescue Arya."

"Arya?" Nathaniel questioned.

"The elf from my dreams."

"Eragon! We have to get out of here, we are making a mistake!" But Eragon seemed to hear none of it. He ran forward to the last cell. Nathaniel sighed and ran after him. I decided to follow. In the cell lay the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on.

"She's beautiful!" Nathaniel muttered. But I heard him of course. Who was I compared to such a goddess. I felt my heart ache.

"There's a Shade here, we must hurry!"

"A Shade?" Nathaniel looked horrified.

"I'll keep guard outside," I muttered though I was positive neither heard me.

As I stepped outside I sighed. Soft murmurs could be heard from inside. I rubbed my arms from the cold. My breath came out in small puffs. I kept my posts well looking left and right for soldiers. But nothing could prepare me for the icy cold hands that wrapped around my neck. I coughed and gasped my feet I wished to gasp.

_Saphira!_

**_Hang on little one._**

Eragon and Nathaniel came bursting through the lifted his sword and with a roar smashed into the shade. But nothing happened. The Shade growled and dropped me to the floor. I sucked in as much air as I could, coughing and sputtering as I did so.

The Shade looked toward Eragon and let out a low chuckle. "So _Rider_, you found the elf. I'll strike you a deal, you duel me and win and I let you escape with the elf." I stared up at both the Shade and Eragon my eyes widening. Eragon stood no match against a Shade! Nathaniel and I could only stare helplessly at Eragon and the Shade.

The Shade made the first move on the attack at once. He moved with incredible speed slashing left and right, sometimes up and down. Several times the sword missed Eragon's body by a hair's breadth. I held my breath and stared helplessly. That's when I noticed Nathaniel held a bow and arrow in his arms. He raised the bow and as the Shade held the tip of the arrow too Eragon's throat Nathaniel released the arrow. It hit the Shade straight between his eyes. The Shade let go of Eragon and cried in filled the room and the Shade disappeared.

"Nathaniel! You killed him!" Eragon laughed.

"Mm...I'm not so sure...Let's just get out of here, call Saphira."

The roof rumbled and creaked. Shambles fell and dust poured from the years it had been there. I covered my face and coughed. It was Saphira. We all mounted and before I knew it we were up and over the prison.

"Thank God we're out of there," I whispered to myself.

Throughout the entire ride Eragon stared at the elf, whereas Nathaniel stared at me, though of a totally different emotion. He was livid, I could tell. He didn't say anything for the entire ride back to our campsite, but his stoic posture and bent head spoke in volumes.

When we landed Nathaniel grasped my arm and pulled me. He muttered something to Eragon about going for a walk, but I doubted that the young rider heard or saw anything other than the beautiful elf before him.

We walked til we were out of earshot. Nathaniel had found a tall tree. "What were you doing?" He growled into my ear, pushing me up against the tree. I gasped as his hot breath caressed my skin. I swallowed thickly.

"I-I do not know what you speak of."

"Like bloody hell! I told you to not move away from me! That Shade could have killed you in seconds!"

"I told you I was going to keep guard but you were too captivated by the elf to hear me!"

"Is that what all of this is about? Jealousy?" He asked quietly.

"What? I am _not_ jealo-" I was effectively cut off by his wonderful lips. I couldn't resist. I moved my lips with his and moaned in delight as for the second time that day his tongue did marvellous things to me. I clutched to his chest to get a sense of balance.

"Do you still think I find that elf better than you?" he whispered.

"I-I do not know, I'm still dazed after that kiss." I smiled. I stared at his cloak and moved my hand to push it back but he recoiled.,

"No, Estarael..."

"Why won't you let me see you?Do you not trust me?"

"I'm just not ready! Just give me some more time."

I sighed.

"Estarael, I...I feel as if I've known you far longer than the two weeks we've spent together."

"I know what you mean, I feel as if...I'm...in love," I whispered afraid of his reaction. His body hummed next to mine.

"As do I," he whispered against my lips.

"Mm...since you're not ready to remove your cloak you could make it up to me with a kiss..."

He smirked, "That I could do m'lady."

* * *

**_Review!_**


	6. False Facades

_**Reviews are kindly appreciated ;D**_

* * *

**Visit From The Future**

**Chapter Six  
**

_**False Facades  
**_

* * *

The darkening sky was one indication that a storm was brewing in Merithuros' mind. Yes, she would reclaim what was lost to her father, King Galbatorix. She would rule Alagaesia and there would be no one to stop her. Blood pounded within her veins thinking about sitting atop the throne and being in control. She smiled a smile that could only be truly achieved by those who had menace in their heart.

Step one of her plan, get rid of the heir and her dragon.

Estarael was already in the past and with virtually no way to escape, all she had to do was get rid of Icefire. She pulled a sharp knife from her blue cloak and cut deeply into her gedwey ignasia. Pain shot through her, but she ground her teeth holding it in. Blood, shimmering with silver from her Rider insignia dripped into a cup, mixing with the blood from Estarael. Said blood was also retrieved from the princess's gedwey ignasia.

When all of her blood was evenly mixed with the princess's she held the cup to her lips and swallowed the blood. The filthy taste filled her mouth but she held it down with utmost care. He eyes though immediately darted to one of her servants who stared at her wide eyed. Merithuros laughed, no cackled almost. Her silver hair begun to take the colour of Estarael's and her entire form changed to fit exactly what Estarael looked like.

"Come," she whispered. But it wasn't Merithuros who spoke it was Estarael, an illusion anyway. The sevant trembled as she paced toward her mistress. "Did you see anything just now?"

"N-no ma'am," The servant was close to tears.

"Tut tut, dishonesty will get you no where," Merithuros sang.

"Please!"

Merithuros muttered the ancient language and ice began to form along the old woman's arm. She cried out in pain as the ice cut into her flesh. Merithuros walked forward and with a jab from her palm broke off the woman's left wrist. Merithuros snickered as the woman bellowed.

She sat on her makeshift throne in her hideout and enjoyed the show.

* * *

Murtagh groaned in agitation. Two weeks had passed and there was no sign of the princess.

**_We would find her, not to worry. We should more worry about Icefire. He's killing himself over this._**

_It must be extremely hard for him. I...I don't know what's going on Thorn, but I feel like I know Estarael._

Thorn hummed. Was there something he wasn't letting on. Murtagh growled.

_Thorn if there's someth-_

_**There's nothing I know that you don't. Now I'm going to see Icefire**._ Thorn flew off.

Murtagh felt anger rise into his system and course through his veins like molten lava. Nothing made sense anymore, but he was determined to get to the bottom of it all. His eyes drifted to the storm brewing outside. Saphira had flown to Uru'baen last week, leaving Eragon in Ellesmera with the elves. She had wanted to see Thorn. Murtgah thought with relief that she arrived before the storm. Icefire flew threw his thoughts. He was the last dragon to hatch so...he didn't have a mate, not until maybe Saphira and Thorn mated. And added to that his rider had now gone awol. Murtagh winced. No doubt the dragon would be feeling as down and more so than he. So despite the storm he headed out in search of Icefire.

* * *

Merithuros laughed at the ice statue before her. She called forth another servant to remove it. She rocked back in her seat her mind reeling. She sensed her dragon and opened her mind.

**_Merithuros, tell me, what is going on now?_**

_The heir is gone, and we have to capture the dragon, that shouldn't be too hard._

**_Aye you disguised as yet?_**

_Yes, and I must say, the princess has dreadful hair._

Her dragon, Mortalitas laughed.**_ I am on my way._**

Merithuros tapped her fingers in a steady rhythm. Capturing the dragon would be easily accomplished what with his rider gone. She played with her hair and sighed waiting for her dragon to arrive.

It was not long before Merithuros was mounted on Mortalitas, who with the aid of a spell from Merithuros had taken on the appearance of Icefire. They soared through the skies, Merithuros smiling as the wind knotted her hair. It exhilarated her, cleared her mind and prepared her mentally and physically for what awaited her.

* * *

Icefire trudged along the river bank his heart hurting dreadfully. It felt as if his rider had died and he was to perish, yet that did not happen. She was alive yet. But he couldn't find her, he felt helpless. He could only imagine what was happening to her at the very moment. He hoped and prayed that she was not in grave danger. That thought scared him and angered him both. The fright, because he couldn't bear anything happening to her and the anger, at himself, that he would not be able to protect life decided hit held no meaning and depression clung to him like dead fungus. He let out a mighty roar and looked desperately at his reflection. Sad eyes stared back at himself. He remembered a time when she was carefree and jumped into the river with him jumping in behind.

_**Where are you youngling?**_ He asked desperate to hear her voice.

"Icefire! Help! Help me!" His ears lifted and his heart soared. Was that her angelic voice? It was! And she was calling for help!

**_Estarael!_**

No answer. His mind clouded with confusion that she didn't respond. But he needed to find her.

"Icefire!" there it was again. He followed her voice and there she was. But he stared back at his Estarael...and himself. Confusion webbed within him.

Estarael? Bt all too suddenly he couldn't move. Estarael was muttering the ancient language and his entire body became paralyzed. He couldn't reach out to anything with his mind, not even tghe ants that dwelled beneath the Earth. Panic welled and he fought to gain control mentally, but nothing responded.

"It would be a while before you could move dear dragon," Estarael whispered. And like a harsh slap to the face he realized that this wasn't Estarael but some imposter. His heart felt it, yet when he heard her voice previously he was so overcome he had not stopped to think about anything, a trap the least.

**_I am sorry..._**a voice whispered in his mind like an oasis. But he couldn't hear or think anymore, and all he knew was darkness.

* * *

Merithuros and Mortalitas had carried the silver dragon back to their hideout and had him shackled and bound. They were now landing back at the castle and a swarm of servants, guards and other people Merithuros did not care about crowded around them.

The king and queen looked down from atop the castle, and when the queen spotted her daughter she cried out and fainted. Merithuros tried to hold back her laughter. Act like Estarael.

"Princess Estarael!" People cried. The king stood rooted to the spot his mouth unsmiling. Merithuros smiled and flew up to greet her 'parents.' Putting on her best act, she filled her eyes with tears and fell to their knees. She noted with satisfaction that the king's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Mother! Father! Please forgive me! I was so atrocious. The thought of marriage confused me so much that I just needed to get away, surely you must understand," the king's eyes softened slightly but the queen fell to her knees beside her daughter and hugged her.

"We forgive you dear and your father and I are sorry, just don't ever scare us like that ever again," Merithuros wanted to choke with laugher and crawl about the ground but she held her facade.

"I have made up my mind, for the good of my people and my land I would marry Murtagh Morzansson," She smiled.

The queen clapped in delight and her father smiled. "Speaking of Murtagh Morzansson," the king interjected looking at the arrival of Murtagh. He ran forward and lifted Estarael in his arms...and immediately dropped her with a sputter. She smiled wickedly.

"Yes, my soon to be husband," she laughed and to Murtagh she whispered, "Very sexy husband." He had gone scarlet and his eyebrows shot to the heavens. He looked at her sideways wondering what had gotten into her. His heart however thumped in delight. Why? He had no idea.

"How about the two of you go for a walk after Estarael has freshened up, then we all could have dinner together in the dining hall," the king proposed.

"Certainly father," Estarael bowed graciously.

**_Merithuros...be careful._**

_What do you mean?_

**_Act like her._**

Merithuros clenched her teeth as the servant led her to her quarters to get a bath and change of clothes.

* * *

Murtagh waited patiently at Estarael's door. What had gotten into her? She was acting different...strange. She would have never called him...sexy or treat her parents in such a way. But before he had time to think further about it, she emerged from behind her doors and his mouth fell. She looked as beautiful as ever. he coughed and took her arm.

"How about we head to Milk and Cookies?" Murtagh asked. Merithuros raised her eyebrow in question, leading Murtagh to think that maybe she was confused as to how he knew about it. "Um...Icefire told me...something, that you liked Milk and cookies, how about we head to the kitchens?" Maybe she was offended that he knew of her hiding place. Well, he thought, she would tell him in time.

Merithuros nodded, still pondering Milk and Cookies, he had meant something different. However she brushed it aside for something so trivial as what? Milk and Cookies, would have no ill effect on her.

They strode to the kitchens in silence each pondering totally different thoughts. Murtagh looked at her sidelong and sighed, something seemed off. He would ask Thorn later.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	7. Love

_**Reviews are kindly appreciated ;D**_

* * *

**Visit From The Future**

**Chapter Seven  
**

_**Love**_

* * *

I sat by the fire gazing into the embers, my head felt a whole lot lighter since Nathaniel had cut it for me. It was now just barely past my shoulders. I tossed it either side, laughing softly at myself. I stopped and stared into the fire again. I wonder what Icefire was doing about now? It had been a week since Eragon's capture and the rescuing of the elf and time seemed to drag by. We were constantly on the road and Nathaniel and I exchanged heated kisses every time Eragon was away. I did not know why but we had fell into the routine of doing it behind his back. At the present he sat on the other side of the fire gazing longingly at the elf.

"We need to get to the Varden soon, I'm not sure if she'll hold out," he whispered. I sighed. He had been so for a while, depressed and mostly pessimistic. Nathaniel sat next to him, his expression the sam as mine.

"Maybe you should get some sleep Eragon, you can't just keep thinking about her and expect her to get better, you have to take care of yourself in the mean time," I spoke to him tenderly. He sighed.

Nathaniel piped up, "I agree, you shouldn't just sit here and think about it all the time."

Eragon nodded and stood. "I guess I'll get some sleep." I tried not to blush as Eragon stepped away and headed under a nearby tree to sleep. I risked a glance at Nathaniel and caught him staring at me. It had been a month past since we had first kissed but we both kept silent knowing we would be parting soon, for Nathaniel had no intentions of heading to the Varden. He stepped over to me and put his long arm around my body, content to just sit with and gaze into the burning embers. I nuzzled his neck and sighed, thinking about how much I was going to miss this, him. I swallowed and to my chagrin felt a tear roll down the side of my face. Before I could brush it away he caught it on his finger. He looked at the droplet of water with hatred and turmoil. I bit my lip, what was he thinking? He let out a tremendous sigh and took his arm from me. He instead drabbed my hands and turned to face me.

"Estarael...I...I love you," he whispered. Before I could reply however he continued, "I hate to admit this, but, I have never felt this way about anyone. And it saddens me so much to know we must part." I swallowed my sob with pride.

"I love you, more than anyone I have ever loved in my life and I cannot bear it Nathaniel, why will you not just come with us?" I asked my voice raising a little.

He abruptly stood and look at me. "I have my reasons."

"The same way you have your reasons about not showing me your bloody face?" I was now standing too.

He let out a bitter laugh. "Is it all about you Estarael? Is it? Leave me alone. It was a mistake, this was a mistake since you cannot even understand me."

"How can I understand you when you don't tell me anything?"

Nathaniel sighed and rubbed his eyes. "We are both tired, let's just continue this conversation tomorrow." I smiled sadly, for we both knew each other to stubborn to talk again in the morning. I headed off to sleep and so did Nathaniel. If we were in love as we both claimed. Things would work out. If not...I sighed. I really was tired.

* * *

The next morning came and went and both Nathaniel and I kept our distance. I rubbed my palm and gazed at the trees. We were now in a forested area and though I kept telling myself not to worry, I felt the hairs on my neck raise. The dark area and shade the trees provided weren't all that reassuring, instead it only served to remind me that anyone could be watching from anywhere. The horse we had found, that I was riding on trotted at a slightly faster pace too. Maybe it sensed my distress. A natural waterfall was before us and I gasped in astonishment. It was beautiful. But where was the Varden?

Then Eragon's voice rang out loud and clear from behind me.

"Urgals!" My head turned and I noticed, it wasn't Urgals, but Kull! They looked horrendous gaining speed by the second. Then Eragon spoke again, "I have an idea, just trust me!" Saphira swept down that same moment and flew off. I gaped at him. Was he abandoning us? Nathaniel's face seemed to relay the same message but soon enough, the familiar blue of Saphira shone through the high branches of the trees and stones fell on the Kull. It did damage but many evaded th attack and were closing in on Nathaniel and I. I drew my saber and bit my lip ready for battle. Nathaniel saw me and growled.

"Run! Now, I'll fend them off, you cannot fight!" He yelled to me.

I gasped and scowled at him, "I am not going to run away, I could fight."

The Kull came with force, attacking with clubs and sometimes their own hands. A particularly large Kull came up behind me and roared a word in its own tongue.I moved fast whispering words of the ancient language. Spells that were not so draining. Though my training in magic wasn't adept I could still fend off. He remained suspended. He looked about in confusion, the perfect distraction. I raised m saber and chopped his arm off. Blood sprayed over me, but I paid no heed, driving the sword into his stomach, more blood and guts exploding onto the forest floor. I slashed my way to Nathaniel. One large Kull was coming up behind him unawares. I drove my sword into his neck and severed his head. Whoever said brute force was the way hadn't met stealth. He looked at me with gratitude then with horror. My brows knitted in confusion, then I felt the blade dig into my back and rip forth from my rib cage. Pain blinded me and I was quite unaware of my cry of pain. Darkness spread before my eyes and the last thing I heard was Nathaniel's voice.

* * *

_Murtagh_

Grief ripped through me as the blade had done to Estarael, but with a strong sense of will I fought on against the Kull that raged their attack. then out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of the Kull, the one that had wound the blad grasp Estarael and run through the trees. Rage filled my body, but as I attempted to run after it something grabbed my shirt. I fought hard and wild spilling profanities from my lips. they took her.

**_Little one!_**

_Saphira!_

**_You must get to the Varden they are behind the waterfall. Swim_**

Before I could argue, Saphira let her grip of me go and I plummeted into the icy waters. In my peripheral vision I saw Eragon sputtering and struggling breath. I scowled. I swam forward and grabbed him, carrying his body with mine to the other side of the waterfall. We both fell forward on the platform that was hidden by the rush of water. I gasped for breath. The stinging pain helping me to forget the pain in my heart.

Two men stood before us. And without a doubt were of the Varden. I was too heart broken to fight tem when they carried me forth.

* * *

I stood chained to the wall glaring at the ground. Estarael was my shield. The two the dark man called The Twins were trying to get past that barrier. My all my thoughts were focused on her to let them get by. How could I have let her slip from my grasp? My body shuddered as I thought of the last time we spoke. We fought didn't we? But wasn't it always like this? Those who loved me always abandoned me? Of course it wasn't her fault, but my mind was too weak now to fight. Everything was too weak now. I felt a different entity enter my mind, and I let it.

* * *

_Eragon_

I sighed as I stared at the bread and meat placed before me. I couldn't believe it. All this time. Murtagh was the son of Morzan. I grit my teeth hard. Estarael had died. That was shocking. Grief welled within me, but I had just seen the elf pass by. Arya. My thoughts revolved around her, s much more than it should.

I brushed them away and turned to think about the Varden. It was both what I expected and what not. I trudged along heading to the prison where Murtagh was. The prison was well kept, much to his surprise. Eragon had been here many times since he arrived at the Varden, mostly to check on Murtagh.

He arrived at Murtagh's cell and looked at the man he had traveled with.

"Murtagh," he smiled.

"What?" Murtagh rasped. He had left his food untouched, again.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Why am_ I_ doing _what_ to myself? They-You are the ones who locked me up!"

"Me? I will tell you and tell you once, I had no say in this," I ground out in absolute anger that he could even think about such disgusting thoughts. He had saved my life, I would never do something like this to him. "The Urgals are fast approaching and the Varden have devised a scheme so that we are sure of victory. Join us in battle. It could clear your name."

"Clear my name? Mine is a name that cannot be cleared, Morzan. People do not look upon me for what I have done, but for the actuons of my father."

"Think about it. Look, I know this is doubly hard on you since...since Estarael died. You both may have wanted to keep things away from me, but I knew, and...and I'm sorry."

"You being sorry can never bring her back to me." Murtagh growled. I kept my temper in check. I sighed in frustration and started walking away from his cell.

"Think about what I said."

My feet took me to the weapons room where people and dwarves were fixing weaponry and practicing their art. My eyes immediately drifted to Arya. Ever since she was fully revived and back in shape, we had sparred only one time and I longed to be in such contact with her now. When I had saved her, walking through the beautiful landscapes of her mind, I realized with some nostalgia that I had fallen in love. I stared at her as her lithe form moved ever so gracefully, ever so lethally. I swallowed and turned away picking up Za'roc. I sighed. Would life ever be normal once again?

* * *

_Third person_

He stared at her laying helplessly on the cold floor. Yes, could things get better? He grinned a toothy grin, his hands uncurling from the fists they were so used to. His eyes roamed her body not in a bad way, but just admiring his work on her. The blood that dripped from her forehead had thickened and stuck to her face, making her look more dead than alive. Her left leg was bent in an unnatural position and her face cut and bruised.

He snickered to himself.

"Fantastic!" He whispered cheerfully.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	8. Secretive

_**Reviews are kindly appreciated ;D**_

* * *

**Visit From The Future**

**Chapter Eight  
**

_**Secretive**_

* * *

Murtagh gazed forlornly at Estarael. What was going on? Why was she acting so differently? He smiled at her however as she drank the milk.

"Tell me, when is the date of our...joining?" She asked innocently. Was she actually looking forward to it now? his brows knitted in confusion, sparking a streak of frustration into his being. He didn't like not knowing what was going on, and that was exactly what was happening to him now.

"The priests have yet to select a date princess, but it would be soon," he smiled, hiding his troubles.

"Well, I for one certainly hope they hurry," she grinned. "I think I want to ride with my dragon now, if you do not mind that is," Actually he was quite relieved.

"No, no, go right ahead," She smiled and whisked away.

_Thorn...Something feels different about Estarael._

**_What do you mean?_**

_I mean...She isn't acting like herself._

**_Maybe you don't know her as well as you thought._** This was something for him to ponder.

_Yes, but she actually looks forward to the marriage now._

**_Maybe she thought about it during her absence, maybe she has a different outlook on it all now._**

Murtagh kept silent. Somehow he felt that wasn't it, and Thorn felt his distress.

**_I will talk to Icefire about it if that helps._**

_That would be great._

* * *

Merithuros sighed as the breeze whipped through her hair, well the princess's hair. She swore that as soon as she became queen she was dropping the guise.

_Mortalitas tell me, do you find everything going well?_

**_Merithuros, I have just been speaking to Thorn and he asked me if I found you different._**

_What?_

**_Murtagh seems to find you acting different is all._**

_I cannot believe it._

**_You need to act more like Estarael. She is not like you._**

_I am well aware of that thank you._ Merithuros grit her teeth in frustration. She would try everything to act like Estarael, her life depended on it.

* * *

The sun had set a while ago and Murtagh paced on the balcony of the guest room he was presently occupying. The princess was back, in great health and not a scratch on her. Yet...he still felt tensed and worried. He rubbed his eyes and groaned sliding down the wall to sit on the ground. The breeze blew toward him ruffling his dark hair more so than his fingers had done a few seconds ago. His head rocked back and rested on the wall so that his eyes were trained on the stars.

They looked beautiful tonight. He gazed at the constellations wondering how many story tellers had spanned stories about the stars. His fingers lifted and traced the patterns, overwhelmed by their brilliance. It had not troubled him so much as since the past. But now he found himself thinking about Morzan.

"Like things couldn't have been bleaker for me," he muttered. His stomach rumbled loudly and he laughed at himself. "Maybe just hungry."

He walked toward the doorway about to leave, when something caught his eye. It was Icefire flying free and wild. Sometimes, he wished he was like that.

* * *

Mortalitas flew swiftly to the hideout, wings beating against the onslaught of the wind. Her mind was in a frenzy filled with thoughts, plans and entrapments. A smile curved her lips.

She landed on the platform and made her descent to where they held Icefire.

The great crystal coloured dragon rose its head mournfully. _**Dragon, what do you want?**_ he whispered in a beaten voice.

**_I have come here to rescue you._** Mortalitas dropped her facade and appeared as herself.

**_What? Dragon are you not the one who imprisoned me?_** He growled his tail swaying from side to side.

**_Hmm...my rider, she is evil. I am not aware if you know this, but she is the daughter of Galbatorix and she is vile. She cast a spell to make me hatch for her and she has treated me horribly for as long as I have been with her. I am not evil, I am good, just forced to do the wrong thing. Even now, coming to you like this to fight for what is right, my life is in peril. You must trust me. Trust me enough to listen to what I am telling you. She is planing a great destruction. Merithuros cast a spell to send your rider into the past and changed our form to take the place of you and Estarael. She plans to kill everyone and take over the kingdom. If you do not believe me, look into my mind._**

**_Dragon, if you lie... _**The underlying threat was there but Mortalitas opened the cage and let him enter her mind.

Icefire withdrew and growled. _**She has treated you to the worst!**_

**_Yes, a price I have to pay for whatever I have done. Tell me what is Milk and Cookies._**

* * *

_Thorn please, something is going on._

**_I do feel so myself. Icefire has gone missing._**

_What?_

**_I cannot find him anywhere. Where is Estarael?_**

_In her room I presume, but please do not check on her I feel as if..._

**_You love her no longer?_**

_Strangely detached. Yet I still feel the presence of love._

**_You said she has been acting a lot different right?_**

_Yes._

**_When I spoke to Icefire about this...he acted strangely. His whole conscious seemed different._**

_What is going on here? This is so frustrating!_

**_Calm down young one, riling up yourself would get you no where. We need to think this through._**

_Thinking seems not enough any longer._

**_Sometimes, it is worth the wait rather than to rush into something and fail altogether._**

_Sometimes I forget you're a dragon and so wise. You know that Thorn?_

**_You are wise to young one._**

_Hmm..._

**_You may not know it but you are a lot different from your younger self._**

_Yes, a hundred years are spanned between us._

**_Not only that, you have grown and acquired knowledge and experience, gained trust and fought in battles. You are not Murtagh Morzansson, You are Murtagh the valiant Rider._**

Murtagh smiled at his dragon. _Thank you._

The dark sky held no answers for them, but both Dragon and Rider found themselves gazing into the deep abyss.

* * *

_Have you found out what Milk and Cookies is yet?_

**_No... I need to go Merithuros, act like Estarael in the mean time._**

Merithuros sighed and crossed her ankles beneath the table. It was breakfast time with her parents and Murtagh. Although she had not seen her dragon since the night before, something felt odd about the air in the room. was it just her or did Murtagh look at her in an excruciatingly calculative way? hmm...was he dense now? She knew for a fact he suspected her, but was extremely stupid to let it show. He bit her lip and looked about the room. Act like Estarael..

After breakfast she left and headed to the balcony...Act like a stuck up princess, shouldn't be too hard...

* * *

_His feet ached. He was running quickly. Desperately trying to escape from their clutches. His muscles ached, his head was pounding, he knew he wouldn't get far. He couldn't let them capture him, he had so much things he needed to do, so much people he wanted to help. He knew he was going nowhere. His vision started to blur while his head started to spin. He dropped on his knees,panting. All he remembered was someone chuckling, then he seeped off into darkness._

Murtagh gasped as he rushed back into himself. He felt like he was reliving his dreaded days at the Varden.

**_Murtagh are you okay?_**

_Y-yeah...Just memories..._

* * *

Mortalitas looked at Icefire and sighed.

**_It's a place...Now listen carefully, I have a plan, one that could destroy Merithuros forever._**

**_But...wouldn't you die too?_**

**_It's a price I am willing to take. Now here's the plan..._**

* * *

_**Review!**_


	9. Necessity

_**Reviews are kindly appreciated ;D**_

* * *

**Visit From The Future**

**Chapter Nine  
**

_**Necessity**_

* * *

My eyelids were heavy, so heavy. That's the first thing I noted. I tried to swallow but I felt nothing. I blinked, once, twice, then opened my lids to reveal darkened walls. Were my eyes really open? Everything was so dark. I felt the icy fear prickle deep within me, but I fought against it.

Icefire! I immediately cried, only now remembering that I was in a different time altogether from my little dragon. The corners of my eyes prickled but I kept the onslaught of salty liquid at bay. I was alone, all alone. My breathing increased however when the steel door that was at the left end of the room, and stained with blood, slowly began to creak open. I swallowed. Never let the enemy see you in a weakened state. I put on an angry scowl and stared waiting for the intruder to come forth. When he did, all the air left my lungs.

It was Galbatorix, the dark king. He snickered at seeing my surprise. His handsome features twisting into a manical laugh. "So my little friend is awake?" he asked. His voice was smooth, like the sound of a thousand whispers carressing the skin. But to the trained ear, the malice that laced his tongue was more than obvious.

"You brought me here, didn't you?" I had finally found my voice, though it wasn't as harsh or even as close to as how I wanted it to sound.

"The Kull did," he answered like I was stupid.

"I mean to the past, you did this, who else would?" My voice wavered toward the end.

He laughed melodiously, like we were old friends catching up. "Mmm...I have you now, so maybe I could let you in on what you're a part of."

I stared at him hard.

"You see I am going to die soon enough,"here I smirked, " But my daughter and I we are prepared for whatever you god damned imbeciles throw our way. So one day, I decided I needed longer, I couldn't let them over throw me. I sent my daughter to the future to get you...that is, one rider more I shall have, one more that is enough to destroy the Varden. And I shall be ruler for a very long time princess."

"I will never help you," I growled. His features twisted into a small frown as he bent to my sitting position and roughly grabbed my chin.

His mouth moved to my ear and he whispered, "Be careful what you say to me child." He stood and smiled. His long robes billowed as he walked down the hall ways. I cringed as the sturdy door slammed shut, reminding me that I was locked away here.

* * *

The next time the king came in he looked angered and flushed. I spat at his feet and cursed him like a sailor. What I wasn't prepared for was his hand slapping my face away so hard I felt my neck ache painfully. I bit down on my lip to stop the cry that was moments from being released. Blood trickled down my broken flesh onto the cold wet floors. It had been almost three days since he last came down here.

"Trust me I am in no mood for your childish behaviour. This is my daughter Merithuros," he ground out. "Somewhere in the future she is taking your place, so your friends would not miss you. Then she would bring me back, and pull me to the future where I can continue my reign. Perfect little plan no?"

I couldn't speak. No one had given me food or water since I was captured. I felt horrible. My eyes watered and my choked on a sob. How I loathed this man, this man that tore my life to pieces. I looked up at his daughter and laughed in mirth. Was not she the servant from the castle? It all fit. She was the one who sent me here to the past. The one who ruined my life.

"I hate you," I whispered coldly. Galbatorix laughed. I looked at his daughter and shook my head. i couldn't think anymore and the darkness that was beckoning me...didn't seem much of an enemy.

"Of course that part of the plan would not even happen, because with you here, the Varden stand no chance. Two against one?" He asked before I slipped away.

* * *

Murtagh could only stare at the walls and groan he hated everything. He wanted Estarael back and hated himself knowing that he lied to her...that she would never know him. But maybe that was better after all? She wouldn't condemn him or look at him differently because of his father. But why think about it now? She was dead, she was no more...and it was all because of him. Murtagh choked thinking about seeing her body being taken.

"Ah!" He growled and punched the wall. "Fuck! I hate this. Just kill me! Just fucking kill my ass!" I screamed at the guards, then promptly slid down the wall and held his head in his hands.

* * *

I was sitting on the damp floors when the door creaked open. A young servant entered and bowed. I looked at him quizzically and then stood.

"The King would like a meeting with you," he said.

"Then why doesn't the ass get down here himself?" I growled. The servant looked taken aback.

"H-He wants you to meet him in his throneroom," I sighed and followed the servant albeit slowly since my body was covered in bruises. I winced every step of the way to his room and grimaced doubly when I noticed I had to push the heavy oak doors open.

I stepped into the throneroom and looked at the king on his throne. He looked up at me and his features twisted to that of disgust. His nose curled and his eyes loooked down at me. "Well, what a filthy state you are in girl."

"You ought to know," I hissed.

"Well, Lucien, take her to get a bath and prepare her room. Do you need anything Saraneth?" he asked. A thrill went down my spine. My true name.

I walked all the way to my room, my head held high. Maybe the king had given me a torture room to sleep in, how nice. I cringed at what it might be. The guard that was walking with me stole glancces every now and then. I held my temper in check and ignored him-to a point.

"Is there something on my face?" I forced out.

"Yes. Blood," He answered simply.

"Obviously," I muttered beneath my breath. We walked along the corridors, twisting and turning. The castle was much different. When Galbatorix was defeated the castle was destroyed and rebuilt as a sign of victory. The new castle held brighter colours and fresh decor. The rooms were built jointly and there was an extra circular room for balls and parties. This somber place was not a place I knew at all. My thoughts reeled. I had everything. None of this was familiar to me, I had it made. The thought of actually being captured and used against my will finally slapped like a freight train. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes and I was more than ecstatic to see we had arrived at my room.

"The servants have already drawn a bath, I will wait here for you." I entered and pressed my back to the door. The tears cascaded down as I choked on sobs that wracked my body. How I wished I was back, back where I had that arranged marriage, where no one took me seriously. I wanted Nathaniel...

"Nathaniel..." I whispered as I slid to the floor.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	10. Plan In Action

_**Hi! It's me again!**_

_**Icefire: And ME!**_

_**Me: Oh da joy....(note the sarcasm)**_

_**Icefire: Whatever, REVIEW!!!**_

_**On With The Chapter!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Nineteen **_

_**Plan in Action**_

* * *

Milk and Cookies...What is this!? Merithuros hurt her head trying to figure out what double meaning was behind this.

Maybe if I torture it out of a servant...No, I'll have to kill her after, and then everyone would be on their toes...What is Milk and Cookies?

Merithuros was broken out of her train of thought by a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called. The door opened and one of the servants, Matilda, walked in.

"Good morning my lady, I have brought your breakfast," Matilda said while bowing.

"Good morning Matilda, can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course"

"But you have to swear in the ancient language not to tell anyone"

The servant seemed to hesitate before speaking, "What my lady, is so important that I would have t-"

"Swear first and I'll tell you."

"Okay, my lady."

Merithuros recited the ancient language while binding the woman to her word.

"Do you know what Milk and Cookies is?" Merithuros asked calmly.

"You mean like chocolate chip cookies and milk?" the woman asked quizzically.

"NO Go- I mean no, umm, the place Milk and Cookies," she almost screamed at the lady. That would not have worked out in her favor.

"No my lady, I don't know any place with such a name," the lady said in confusion.

"Okay, you shall leave," Merithuros said while waving her hand.

"Yes, my lady?" the lady said in bewilderment as she walked out the door.

Merithuros growled and slammed her fist into the wall. This stupid place would ruin her! What if Murtagh came and asked her to tell him what Milk and Cookies was?her cover would be blown,unless she kept on feigning an injury every time it is brought up. No, that would be stupid....

What was she going to do?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mortalitas and Icefire landed in Milk and Cookies right before the sun set.

**_Okay, so you'd go into the palace, tell Murtagh that Estarael wants to show him Milk and Cookies since she thinks that he doesn't know what it is, now tell him also to play along....let her show him...Got that?_**

**_Yes, where would you go? Why can't yo go instead of me?  
_**

**_Merithuros would know the difference after all you are her dragon, even f by magic. I'd go to Thorn, inform him of everything._**

**_But-_**

**_It's the only way to catch her, we have to tell someone. We'll never be able to catch her by ourselves. At least urtagh wouldn't know._**

**_I guess...it is the only way..._**

**_I'm glad you see it this way, now go!_**

**_Take care._**

**_You take care._**

Mortalitas jumped into the now dark sky and flew to the kingdom. She had cast over the spell so she looked like Icefire still.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Murtagh lay on his bed with his eyes wide opened. He didn't love her. But he was going to marry her, he'd have to live with it...

He turned on his side and tried to close his eyes but a knock on his window made him get up.

**_Little one_**

_Icefire, what is it?_

_**Estarael wanted to show you Milk and Cookies, remember she doesn't know that you know of there.** _

_But I mentioned it when she returned._

**_She sprained her ankle soon after, I doubt she'll remember._**

_When? When is she going to show me?_

**_She said first thing in the morning. remember play along._**

_Why can't I just tell her you told me when she ran away?_

**_Because this means a lot to her. She never showed this to anyone but me. She wants to show you, you're going to marry her._**

_Okay, I'll play along._

**_Thank you little one, that is all I ask._**

Mortalitas flew off. _Now for Merithuros_, she said to herself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Thorn! Wake up!**_

_**Icefire! What do you want?!**_

_**I need to tell you something I-**_

_**Well go ahead!**_

_**You interrupted! Don't interrupt this is important!**_

_**Yes! Tell me**_

_**The Icefire you thought was me, well he-or she, wasn't me. Estarael isn't Estarael either....look how about I just share my memories with you.**_

_**Okay, come on this sounds important!**_

Icefire shared every memory with Thorn since the rescue. It was a lot easier and not to mention faster this way.

_**Wow. We need to tell the Murtagh!**_

_**Mortalitas is taking care of Murtagh, we would have to tell the king and queen.**_

_**Mortalitas wouldn't like that.**_

_**But we must do it**_

_**I agree. Let's go!**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Mortalitas? What is it!?_

**_I need to warn you! Murtagh wants you to show him Milk and Cookies tomorrow morning!_**

_What!? I do not know what that is!_

**_He knows what it is he just wanted you to show him since he wanted it to be something special!_**

_Ugh! What the hell are we going to do?!_

**_We? Thorn, Saphira and I have to go hunting tomorrow!_**

_You have to stay with me! Besides how do you know Murtagh wanted this?_

**_He told me!_**

_Don't dare snap at me you ass!_

_Whatever, all I know is you're going to have to figure something out!_ Mortalitas flew away and cut off their link. She didn't want to have Merithuros escape this plan.

She flew back to Milk and Cookies and waited for Icefire.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What!" The king yelled.

"Oh! My poor baby! She-she's still out there!" The queen sobbed.

The queen's sadness even matched the king's rage. Thorn stood by the door blocking the king from going to Meithuros' room and severing her head.

"So this dragon is helping you?"

_**Yes**_, Icefire spoke to both of them.

"And that, that thing ho is pretending to be Estarael is evil?!"

_**Correct**_

"And my baby is stuck in the past?" The queen choked out.

_**That is also correct. Now you can't go and kill her just yet. Her dragon wanted Murtagh to find her out. Just wait till tomorrow morning and everything should be good again.**_

"What about Estarael-the real one?" the king asked.

_**We'll torture it out of Merithuros if we have to, we'll get back Estarael. Believe me I would die if I have to to find her**_. Icefire had tears in his eyes as he spoke.

"Thank you," the queen said through sobs.

_**We are going now, Well I'm going, Thorn will remain here and answer any questions. I have to get back to Mortalitas.**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mortalitas began to pace the ground reciting everything about the plan in her head.

**_Mortalitas!_**

**_Icefire! Where were you?!_**

**_I needed to tell the king and queen_**

**_Okay..._**

**_Look don't get angry or anyth- okay?_**

**_Yes, I realized that, we can't destroy Merithuros without help. But just don't tell Murtagh as yet. He needs to figure it out on his own._**

**_Yes, don't worry, it's going to be okay._**

**_I do hope you are saying the truth._**

Icefire looked down. He wasn't so sure if everything would go flush, but he was positive it would work. Everything, every single thing was planned out. They had catered for everything. He smiled and looked back at her.

**_Everything would be fine, I promise._**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Merithuros rose from her bed and paced the ground.

"What the hell am I going to do?" She cursed.

* * *

_**Yes, review, tell me everything and anything. It could go from hating the entire plot to loving pie. Yes loving pie, as long as I get a review! I personally think I made this chapter go too fast, so tell me what you think!  
**_

_**Icefire: I love pie..**_

_**Me: No one asked you.**_

_**Icefire: And?**_

_**Me: - sigh - Review!**_


	11. Tunnels And A Discovery

_**Hey people! **_

_**Icefire: Hey dragons alike!**_

_**Me: Say Hi dragon readers**_

_**Dragon readers : Hi...**_

_**Me: -sigh- Ok, let's go read on to this new chapter. I'll try and take it slowly but still bear with me, I'm most likely younger than most of you :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Twenty  
**_

_**Tunnels and A Discovery**_

Estarael stood on the opposite of the door. Once she stepped inside, she'll be face to face with him...again. Oh how she dreaded the man, no not man...demon. She was grateful at least for him letting her roam the castle by herself. She knew that he knew if she escaped he could make her come crawling back to him. Lucien was her servant but he did not follow her everywhere. She was given her freedom. She watched the oak doors and sighed as she pushed them. The king sat on the farthest chair from the door and smiled evilly upon seeing her enter.

"Estarael!" He exclaimed, "How nice of you to join us!"

"Yes," she whispered. She wanted to say something bitter but the thoughts of what happened last time was still fresh in her memory.

"Merithuros! Bring the egg!" Galbatorix shouted at his silver haired daughter.

"Yes father," she said less than gave Estarael a dirty look before going through a door that only now appeared in the wall behind Galbatorix. She emerged with a silver egg in hand. Estarael's heart beat increased. That was Icefire....

She looked at the egg and longed for him to be with her...but that would just make Galbatorix stronger. But she couldn't resist, he knew her name. It was unbearable to not listen to him. It was like a drilling sensation in her head that would not stop until she did what he wanted.

"Touch the egg Saraneth," he whispered in the ancient language.

She walked forward and placed her palm on the cool crystal egg. A loud crack echoed through the hall as Icefire emerged from the egg. She looked at him and tears of pure joy rolled down her cheek. She hadn't realized that she missed him so much. She touched him and felt the burning sensation course through her body as her gedwy ignasia glowed. It hurt but she didn't care about that what caught her attention now was her baby dragon. The crystal one that curled against her chest and closed its lids. The one she was so closely attached to.

"Icefire..." she whispered.

"See? That was something good. Him hatching for you. Now we need him to grow so that we could beat Eragon and his mutt for a dragon"

"Yes," Estarael murmured. She was oblivious to the controlling spell that Galbatorix had put over her. She wasn't in control of her body now. Galbatorix was.

"My dear you could go back to your room now, I'll let Icefire come visit soon," Galbatorix said soothingly.

"Yes," she whispered. With her head bent down she walked out of the room and through the doors. Her mind cleared as soon as she closed the oak doors. She raised her head and looked around. What was happening to her?

"Ah! Estarael!" Lucien exclaimed as he walked towards Estarael.

Estarael looked at him and smiled slightly. She wanted to be alone and try to figure out what was happening. She couldn't remember anything after Galbatorix gave her the egg. Did he put a spell on her?

"I was going to show you the...Hey are you okay?" He asked. He waved his hand in front of her face but got no response. He began snapping his fingers and only then did she come back to reality.

"Oh hi, I was just thinking about something," she whispered hoarsely.

"Deep thinking, yeah, you were out of it"

Estarael laughed. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to take a nap," Estarael said trying to escape more conversation.

"Sure, you remember where it is right?"

"Yes, I think so," she said walking away.

"Okay," Lucien said and walked away. It was fairly obvious she wanted to be alone.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Estarael walked along the wall and sighed. The castle was beautiful, why waste it to such an evil, greedy man? She walked and didn't care where she was going. She just wanted to think.

Her heart was hammering against her chest. Why couldn't she remember ? Maybe she was just in fact tired or something. All she recalled was touching the egg. Did it hatch? Did Icefire come out? She wanted to know desperately but that, that feeling of losing control whenever she stepped into a room with Galbatorix, it was unbearable. She felt minuscule, she felt like she was lesser than dirt on the ground. What kind of power did he possess? Enough to make her want to bow down and worship him? What if she gradually became loyal to him? Did his magic hold that spell on her? What if he was using her name to make her...worship him?

She knocked the thought out of her head as soon as it entered. It was just plain scary. She looked around and realized she had walked way past her room. She didn't even know where she was now. She looked around the hallway trying to recognize where she came from. Panic coursed through her. She shook her head and decided that it might just be better to explore, then maybe she'll find her way loved castles. And this one was huge. Bigger than the one at home. It was the same grounds her castle was built upon but after Galbatorix was destroyed the dragon riders tore down his castle and erected a new one to celebrate. She after all, loved exploring. Even when she was just a child. That was how she discovered Milk and Cookies. She smiled upon remembering the name. It brought so much fun for her.

She traced her hand on the wall as she walked occasionally sweeping up cobweb. It was clear that this part of the castle was not visited often. She began tapping on the wall and humming to herself. That's when she felt it. She stopped. She knocked her hand on the wall and it sounded hollow. A tunnel? She couldn't help but feel the sudden burst of excitement that flowed into her. She loved secret passageways. She walked on to find the opening to the tunnel. She kept occasionally knocking her hand on the walls to make sure she hadn't past it. She stopped abruptly when she saw the torch on the wall. It could be a lock. She stepped in front of it and grabbed the torch.

To her surprise the wall behind it opened revealing what she was looking for... The opening to the tunnel. She smirked. She loved adventures, big or small. The torch came in handy, the tunnel would have been pitch black without it. She stepped her whole body in but immediately regretted it. The wall slid back in place. Her heart stopped when she heard the grating noise of the wall sliding back into place. She spun around immediately. She groaned. She banged er fist on the wall desperately. She even screamed for someone although she knew no one came down here. She didn't worry much. She would come out eventually. Galbatorix wasn't stupid. He could just scry her and come get her. She just sighed and walked further into the tunnel. Her hand slid against the wall but immediately retreated to the confines of her dress when she felt something hairy only hoping it was not a spider. She walked on and on. The tunnel was longer than she thought.

"Whoa!" She grunted as she tripped on something and landed on the floor. She grimaced as she felt her finger out of place.

"Ugh!" She grimaced as she saw how badly twisted it was. She closed her eyes tightly and pushed her finger back into place. "Ah!" She screamed as she felt the bones click back into place. It hurt like hell but it seemed fine now. She wiggled it a bit and stood up. She leaned her back against the wall just to fall backwards. She rubbed her back and looked up. The wall that was behind her was now in front of her. She groaned and stood up only now realizing that the torch was on the other side. She was getting sick of these moving walls now. She ignored her aching back and continued her walk using the walls as a guide. It wasn't as long as the first tunnel but it wasn't short either. She stopped when she saw the huge wooden doors in front of her. She shrugged and pushed on it. It was harder than she thought so she put her back against it and pushed with all the strength she had. It groaned loudly as the doors moved a little. She looked at the space between the wall and the door and squeezed herself through.

Estarael gasped as she saw the beautiful room. It had intricate designs all over the peach walls. She ran her finger over it and gasped again when she saw the magnificent painting on the ceiling. It had a picture of two large dragons, a purple one and an emerald coloured one. They seemed to be in a mating dance. They were in a lush forest and they seemed to only notice each other. It was amazing. Her eyes darted all over the room but suddenly stopped when she noticed what was on the table. Her mind raced.

There it lay, untouched in its magnificent beauty, Estarael couldn't help but let out another gasp.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Yes, not one of my best but you know how it is, at least I got this up, Yes it is also short. Just please review you guys! This story is on 15 Alerts list and 15 favourites! And how many reviews per chapter I get? So please, pweety pwease review? (Does puppy dog face, you know you can't resist)**_

_**Icefire: Maybe they don't like you**_

_**Me: Shut up, like they like you any better  
**_

_**Icefire: So you're admitting that they don't like you?**_

_**Me: Huh?**_

_**Icefire :What's your IQ again?**_


	12. What Is Going On?

_**Hi! I'm back! Happy New Year! (that was kinda' late wasn't it? Lol)**_

_**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I love you all so much (no, not like that you pervs)**_

_**Now, without further ado, Chapter Twenty-One!

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

_**What Is Going On?  
**_

Icefire paced the forest floor anxiously. He was having second thoughts about the plan. What if she somehow found out what Milk and Cookies was? No, how could she? But after all Mortalitas did tell him that she was the daughter of Galbatorix. She wouldn't be easily fooled... He inhaled deeply and let all the thoughts evaporate from his mind. _The plan is going to work, the plan is going to wok, the plan is going to work..._He kept reciting in his head.

_**Icefire, she just woke up, relax. Thorn, the king, the queen, you and I all know that she's guilty.**_

_**Yes, but do we have any proof?!**_

_**Icefire! What are you talking about? She maybe strong but we could scan her memory. She is guilty. I just wanted Murtagh to figure out that she wasn't Estarael on his own...**_

_**You know he isn't one of the smartest men out there**_. Mortalitas gave him a quizzical look before they both laughed. Well it was more of a deep rumbling in both their chests.

_**He would- should be able to figure this out...If he doesn't I guess we'll just have to show him...**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_What the hell am I going to do?! That bitch isn't even going to help me! _Merithuros was pale. How could this be happening to her?! She was Galbatorix's daughter for crying out loud. She should not be so easily thrown off course. What she didn't know was that almost everyone important in the kingdom knew who she really was. This time she spent pondering was a complete and total waste of her time.

Broken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door, Merithuros put on her most innocent face and said, "Come in."

The door opened and Murtagh stood looking at her. "Umm...."

Merithuros knew it was about time she brought up Milk and Cookies, "So, Icefire didn't tell you about Milk and Cookies did she?" She knew very well that he knew, but Estarael wasn't supposed to know that.

"Milk and Cookies?" Murtagh asked. He knew very well what it was but Estarael wanted to show him. He himself believed he was doing a pretty good acting job.

"I guess I'll have to show you then," she smiled, she still had to pull off this act. She wanted to laugh out loud at Murtagh's acting skills. She could just see that he was lying. Or was it only because she knew he was lying?

"Great, Milk and Cookies? Anyway, lead the way my good lady," he said bowing slightly. She laughed and headed out the door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I just want to go and rip the head off that impostor," the king was fuming. The queen just sat there looking out the window blankly. Her endless sobbing and crying had finished about an hour ago and now she was just out of it, nodding to everything her husband said.

"Evelyn, I'm sorry," he whispered hugging her. Caught off guard by this sudden change in emotion jumped slightly. "I know this is hard for you knowing that our baby girl is still out there...I'm sorry. You're angry. I know you are, you always just stare blankly and nod at whatever I say when you're angry...I should be more upset about our Estarael still being...lost than having someone in her place. I'm sorry Eve," he said kissing her head softly.

She smiled up at him and kissed him back. "I'm just scared..."

"I know..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mortalitas and Icefire had just been flying around aimlessly. None said a word but both knew what the other was thinking. Icefire sped up a bit and then landed by a lake.

Mortalitas saw him and followed suit. _**What's wrong?**_

_**Nothing...Just thirsty**_, he laughed.

_**Oh**_. She laughed as well but stopped abruptly when she looked at Icefire. His colour was fading! Icefire!

_**Wha**_- he was cut off when in the blink of an eye he disappeared completely.

_**Icefire! What's happening!**_

But there was no response.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Murtagh, how about we just take a stroll through the forest then we'll go to Milk and Cookies?" Murtagh looked at her quizzically, Wasn't Milk and Cookies _in _forest? He merely shrugged it off and nodded to her question.

"Fantastic!" She beamed. More time to elaborate on what to do!

She locked her arms with his and smiled. He was taken aback for a second or two but relaxed. "So, tell me, what is Milk and Cookies actually?"

"Uhhh.....It's a surprise!" She exclaimed covering up for looking frightened.

"You're keeping me in suspense, I really want to know!"

"Now, now, don't make me blindfold you!"

"Ugh! Okay, okay. It's a surprise," he gave up. He looked around. They were near, in fact they were in Milk and Cookies now! Why didn't she tell him something? Maybe she wanted him to figure it out. But she kept walking. Taking him to the "seat" perhaps?

Merithuros though her false pretence, was worried inside. What if she never came to Milk and Cookies?! What if she passed it already and now Murtagh was suspicious? Thoughts like these flew bit by bit across her racing mind. her heart pounded so hard against her chest she thought if given a chance it might burst through. However she kept on smiling. Then she saw it....And her smile grew bigger....

* * *

_**Now, before you come and hunt me down with pitch forks, hear me out, I'm tired, my fingers are hurting and....I LOVE PIE!!! So sorry for the short chapter,really I want to make it up to you guys and sorry for that cliffy there, but heehee....I'm feelin' kinda wicked! Nice to get back some old reviewers! Thank you all so much my lovely little reviewers! You have no idea how special you make me feel even if I may have bad spelling and Murtagh might be Out Of Character sometimes, you guys are always there...-sniff, wipes away tear (LMAO)- Now I would like to thank the following:**_

**PugLuva,FEFrog,HazelCloud,c.a.s.1404,ProtegoTotalum,bellacullen1620,GladeSistas,wingedvampiregirl,OrlandoandRacoonLover,VampiresUnited101,**

**naoman16,iambasho.**

_**Thank you guys so much! It really means a lot! So keep on doin your thing! (not like that pervs! LOL)**_


	13. News

_**Hey what's up? Sorry for the wait ;D**_

_**Icefire: Story time! Story time!**_

_**Me:.....Okay then......**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

_**News  
**_

Estarael's mouth hung open when she spotted the crimson egg. It was beautiful. She saw the veins and she could almost feel the power radiating from it. She stepped forward and touched it, savouring the cool feel. Where was this place anyway? Maybe the hiding chamber for the egg...But it wasn't hidden all that well. Any member of the Varden could hide as a servant and get the egg. Then again....Galbatorix could be watching this room twenty four seven. She smiled and caressed the egg. Wait one bloody minute....This was....Thorn. The traitor dragon.... Then where was Murtagh? Surely by now he should have been with his dragon. She wondered where Murtagh was at this very moment. More importantly...Where was Nathan?

xxooxx

Murtagh strapped on his armour ready for battle. This was his chance to prove himself trustworthy and he was going to make the very best of it...

xxooxx

Galbatorix cursed himself when he saw her in the egg's chamber. Even she could find it. He needed a better hiding place...

He strode out the room and walked to the hidden door in the wall. He muttered several spells and the door appeared to him alone.

Estarael looked up at Galbatorix as he entered the room. "Saraneth, get out of here and do NOT ever come back to this room." Estarael bowed her head and walked out the door straight to her room. Galbatorix loved the feel of utter control. Nothing was better. He thought over his plan. he needed to train Estarael and Icefire now....Estarael should be perfect in her magic she is...well is to be after all the princess. He sighed and traced his long fingers over the egg. He moved his lips and sighed. He had everything planned out...every single detail. He had all the tools. That only left one thing. Action.

xxooxx

Estarael felt her body move involuntarily she fought to gain control but to no avail. Isn't it a scary feeling when you lose all control over your body? When someone else could make you do or say anything they wanted? Estarael was boiling with rage. She sat down on her bed and cried. The tears flowed effortlessly. Though the pain remained. Why did this happen to her? If she was by some miracle a simple farm girl...none of this would have occurred. She closed her eyes and lay down. Within minutes she was fast asleep.

xxooxx

Nasuada rounded the bend and ushered all the women and children to follow her. She was going to fight but she needed the vulnerable people to get to safety first. Her armour was strapped onto her already and her sword was in her belt.

"Come on, hurry," she muttered under her breath. She was eager to fight. She wanted it...a lot. And she had let Murtagh fight! But she knew they needed all the help they could get. Eragon and Saphira were getting prepared to fight. Without much practice at all. She wondered how they would hold out. She wouldn't admit it but she was worried. What if by some cruel twist of fate (Hardys! LOL) they didn't make it. They had little training and many of Galbatorix's magicians could kill him. She shook off her thoughts and walked away once everyone was safe. She held her sword and walked to the battle area.

xxooxx

Estarael woke violently. She was shaking. She knew she had a bad dream but try as she might she couldn't remember it. She looked at her mirror and sighed. Sweat covered her face as she tried to recover herself. She walked to her basin and washed her face, still trembling. Though one thing she remembered from the dream...It involved both Nathan and Murtagh....Why?

xxooxx

Murtagh sliced the Urgal's head off in one fluid motion. To his right he saw Eragon struggling against two. He rushed to his aid decapitating one. They fought back-to-back never missing a shot. Two Urgals came up to Murtagh and cut his right arm leaving a bloody wound. Murtagh cursed and sliced off an arm from one of them while sticking the other in the gut with his sword. Blood spluttered everywhere. But this was war...Blood must be shed. Murtagh seized the opportunity look at his wound. It was swollen, crimson blood covered the entire length of his arm. It was a clean wound sharp and precise. He grimaced at the sight of it but kept fighting.

Eragon had gone off with Saphira and Murtagh was sure he went to kill Durza. Stupid boy! He was far out of his league. Murtagh returned his attention to the three Urgals before him.

"Alright, come and get it," he smiled.

xxooxx

Estarael pushed open the wooden doors and took the seat farthest from Galbatorix. She was starved. Breakfast sounded heavenly.

"Ah! Estarael, you've decided to join us!" Galbatorix said smiling.

Estarael cringed when he said her name. "Yes," she said quietly.

"Have some bread," Galbatorix said when the servant came out with a loaf of bread. Estarael nodded her head and took a bit. She muttered a spell under her breath checking for poison before eating.

"No poison," Galbatorix said to her. She looked away. She was so stupid saying spells in front of him!

"Ah! No my dear it always pays to be wary," he reassured her.

"How..." then it hit her. Of course he could get in her head. He knew her name.

"Tell me who is Nathan?" Galbatorix asked.

"Or better yet, let me see," he waited for no response before prodding the secret crevices of her mind. A searing pain erupted in her as he seeped through her memories. It felt like a hole was being drilled in her skull. She screamed. She was sweating profusely and shaking violently. Galbatorix started laughing. He shook with laughter. What was so funny?

"My dear Estarael....Your Murtagh has lied to you," he said after he had calmed down.

He looked at her to see her reaction.

xxooxx

Lucien walked to Estarael's room. His head was filled with questions left unanswered. He opened her door and walked in. He began rummaging through her clothes and everything looking for anything. And that was it! What was he supposed to find? Galbatorix had given him strict orders to find something she had hidden. He groaned in frustration. He could just go and tell Galbatorix he had found nothing. But why would Galbatorix need him to look for something hidden in Estarael's room was beyond him. He knew Estarael's true name, she couldn't lie to him. He rattled his head. Maybe he thought Estarael was more powerful than she appeared to be. He sighed and walked out of the room empty handed.

xxooxx

Murtagh awaited the last blow to his head when suddenly the Urgal dropped his weapon and turned around. All the other Urgals followed suit. Murtagh looked at them quizzically wondering what possessed them to turn around and retreat. However he guessed, they had won. He looked over the Varden. All of them looked the same as he did, worn, tired, parched and confused. He waited till the Urgals were far away before going back to the Varden, for all he knew it could have been a trap.

xxooxx

Nasuada looked back at the Varden and smiled. They had won! Retreat or not the won! But how? Just then Arya bolted forward, Eragon in her arms.

"Nasuada! He killed Duza!" Arya exclaimed.

Nasuada gasped and called the healers to tend to Eragon. "Arya? But how? He has little training if none at all!"

"He had some with Brom..."

"Yes but to kill Durza!"

"He had some help..."

"Help?"

"We distracted Durza."

"That's nothing! Father!"

Ajihod came forward and looked at his daughter disapprovingly. "I to-"

"Father! Eragon killed Durza!"

"Yes, I heard, news travels fast."

"Yes...but we-" Arya was cut off by Ajihod.

"Destroyed Isidar Mithrim..."

Nasuada gasped and shook her head solemnly.

"That is alright...It could be fixed..The dwarves however....are deeply angered by your actions Arya Dröttningu."

"I am very well aware of that," Arya whispered solemnly.

"How is the Shadeslayer?" Ajihod asked.

"He should be fine given some rest." Arya answered.

"Fantastic," Nasuada said.

xxooxx

Murtagh smiled brightly. He had proven himself. He could be trusted now. He could turn his life around! He had a chance to be good despite his heritage. He felt his heart dance. If Estarael were here it would have been even better. His heart stopped and floated back down deep within his chest. He gulped. There was no use living in the past. Not when there was a present. He tried to look on the bright side of things but couldn't.

He had heard that Eragon had successfully killed Durza, which he had to admit impressed him. Although Isidar Mithrim was destroyed...

Murtagh shook his head and walked to the infrimary to clean his wounds.

* * *

_**Forgive me on the facts. I often mix up Eragon and Eldest so...LOL. Review and tell me what you think! Peace out Everybody! Oh yeah there's a poll on my profile as to which story I should update first. I would be using that for the rest of my fan fiction life with some exceptions ;D Now you could review...**_


	14. Your Plans WILL be Foiled

_**Me back! Sorry for the wait...But that's to you know...Build up the suspense...LOL**_

_**I'd like to thank :**_

_**naoman16**_

_**bellacullen1620**_

_**animedragon59**_

_**Hazelcloud**_

_**Suzumehime**_

_**FE Frog**_

_**lunathesta**_

_**c.a.s. 1404**_

_**For reviewing chapter 22. Thanks guys! From now on I'm gonna send a shout out to everyone who reviews a chapter. Thanks ;D**_

_**

* * *

****Chapter Twenty-Three**_

_**Your Plans WILL be Foiled**_

Merithuros__stopped. Her heart beating rapidly and her smile covering most of her face. This was it! The sign on the tree said so! Her insides boiled with joy. Luck was on her side today.

"And this is it. Milk and Cookies. I found this place...a few years ago, it's like my home," She couldn't remember how old Estarael was when she found this place so she improvised not wanting to mess up her luck.

"Wow. This place is beautiful!"

"I know! I love it! No one except for you, Icefire and I know about this place."

"I feel special..." Murtagh muttered his lines. Merithuros smiled at him. She was practically shining. Her father would be so proud!

ooxxoo

Icefire! Mortalitas roared. What happened to him?! Where was he? He just disappeared. Mortalitas roared once more and took off into the azure sky to Thorn.

Thorn!

Mortalitas, what is it? You sound upset.

Icefire! He-He's gone!

Gone? What do you mean gone? Did he go hunt-

No! He just disappeared like- Argh! Let me show you. Mortalitas shared her memory of Icefire's disappearance to Thorn who immediately began thinking over the situation.

I..I don't know what has happened. Maybe we should go tell the king and queen. Eragon and Saphira would be coming this afternoon. They might know what is going on.

Thorn and Mortalitas flew at full speed to the king and queen. Each worried about Icefire.

ooxxoo

Merithuros played with Murtagh's here- much to his disliking- while they sat upon the boulder. Merithuros' mind was far away. She was thinking about what had to be done now.

1. Send Estarael in the past - Check

2. Pretend to be Estarael and Mortalitas, Icefire - Check

3. Make Murtagh fall in love with me - In Progress

4. Coronation - Needed to be done

5. Kill Royal family - Needed to be done

6. Rule Alagaesia - Needed to be done

Ah six simple things to do, three done. The Coronation was after the wedding, which was about two weeks away. Merithuros was on Cloud Nine. Little did she know that her little plan was already over.

ooxxoo

The king paced the room. His feet sounding a loud thud with every step. He stroked his beard and scrunched up his nose. He wanted to get rid of Merithuros so badly. But her dragon wanted Murtagh to realize for himself that she was not Estarael. The king wondered if he should be trusting Mortalitas. After all she was Merithuros' dragon. What if all of this was part of their plan? He had to convey this to Thorn when he saw then the king felt a deep prescence enter his mind. His mind was blocked to everyone except the dragons. He trusted them enough not to tell his secrets.

My king! I have some important news to show you!

Show?

Kep your eyes closed and focus on the memory I am sending you.

Okay...

The king sealed his eyes shut and saw the vision, full blast. What had happened to Icefire?

What happened to him?

That we do not know, but I guess when eragon and Saphira come they might know, My king have faith.

How is that girl?

I'm not sure. Mortalitas would find out and then tell me. I must take your leave.

Goodbye.

The king felt the prescence leave his mind. Well this was the perks that came with being a king, not so?

ooxxoo

Mortalitas felt for her connection with Merithuros.

Merithuros! How is it going?

It's wonderful! I found it! There was an inscription in the tree and.... Mortalitas fought to keep the disappointment in her voice out. She was for once grateful that unlike rider and dragon Merithuros could not feel her emotions through their connection. She figured it was because Merithuros wasn't her real rider. Mortalitas had often wondered who she was really destined to be with. It was painful knowing that someone you had a strong connection with was never going to meet you. Mortalitas snapped back to the conversation in a minute.

That's fantastic! I knew it would work out! Now all you have to do is make him fall in love with you! Not so?

Yes. I have to go, he's talking to me.

Goodbye. Mortalitas cut off her connection. At least Merithuros was still going to fail in her plans.

Mortalitas looked at Thorn and frowned.

She found it?

Yes. The inscription....

That's too bad. But she will pay for it all. We know now... Mortalitas... Can I ask you something?

Yes go right ahead.

You love Icefire?

I'm....not sure....

Thorn nodded his head but said no more. There were more important things at hand. Now all they needed to do was wit for Icefire...

* * *

_**Okay okay, don't kill me. It's not that long..... but there's not much more to tell in the present. So I think I might be having more chapters in the past from now on. Don't worry I'll tell you at the beginning of the chapter. I know the whole concept of this story might be somewhat confusing so plaese don't hesitate to ask me anything about it. I'll be more than glad to answer. Tell me how it was ;D Bye...**_


	15. Reawakening Hope

_**Chapter Twenty-Four dun dun dun...LOL**_

_**I'd like to thank :**_

_**Hazelcloud**_

_**bellacullen1620**_

_**Kitkino86**_

_**Suzumehime**_

_**FE Frog  
**_

_**For reviewing chapter 23**_

_**

* * *

****Chapter Twenty-Four**_

_**Reawakening Hope  
**_

Estarael felt her blood go cold. Her heart stopped. Murtagh was...Nathan. She felt the tears spring to her eyes. She didn't care she let them fall. Galbatorix in here or not she cared not. Her heart felt like it was being slowly ripped apart. He..he lied to her....Why? She thought he loved her...But this just proved the opposite. No he did not love her. if he did he would have told her from the moment he felt his love for her. She had to admit it was smart telling her a false name from the beginning, so she wouldn't know his identity. But what if he was just acting? What if he didn't love her? He didn't love her...The answer was simple. Pure rage erupted in her. He lied! The fucking bastard lied!

Galbatorix watched in amusement as her sadness turned to boiling rage. The tears that were shed out of hurt now shed with face had become red. She stood up and icily walked out of the room. Galbatorix laughed. His laughter echoing throughout the hall. This was just too much fun!

ooxxoo

Murtagh looked at the bandage on his arm. He smiled. Estarael would have been proud of him. It hurt him though that just as he was about to tell her his identity she....He couldn't complete the sentence it was too much agony. He wiped the tears from his eyes. He would not let that ruin his victory. He was going to..celebrate....he was going to....It was only a matter of seconds before salty tears cascaded down his face. How could he even think for one minute that he would celebrate? She was dead! Gone! Nothing would bring her back and here he was thinking that he should celebrate?! He felt like killing someone. He wanted to go back to war just to let his anger out. He sat on the bed and took in a few deep breaths before he stood up and put on the red tunic that was laid on the chair. He wanted to see Eragon.

ooxxoo

Estarael punched the wall with her fists. Blood covered her knuckles but she paid no heed. She was bitterly angry. He did not love her, not at all. He wanted her dead. Maybe he had even set up the Urgal attack! Maybe he was already working with Galbatorix to get her here! She couldn't help but let the pure anger take control of her actions. She kicked the wall and scarped her arms, sobbing softly. The hurt returned once more. She fell to the ground and hugged herself while crying.

"He doesn't love me...." she whispered.

ooxxoo

Murtagh entered the room Eragon was in and saw his friend sleeping on the bed. He looked innocent, happy even. Murtagh wanted to shake him awake and congratulate him but instead just knelt down beside him and looked at his face. Eragon was the only one close to him now. He might not have been his best friend but he was his only friend and he wasn't too keen on befriending the elf-girl. Murtagh stood up and walked out the door.

"Ah! You are Eragon's friend not so?" A woman with curly hair asked.

"Um...yes...who are you?"

The woman laughed and replied, " I'm sorry, I am so rude! I'm Angela! The fortune-teller."

"Okay...."

"How about I tell your fortune....For free?"

"Umm..." Before Murtagh could protest Angela grabbed his hands and her pupils turned a milky white.

She smiled a couple of times. Then all of a sudden she let go of his hands. A small frown was planted on her face. "You are capable of many things, Murtagh. And your loved one...She hates you about now."

"What?! But she's-"

"Quiet! The Shadeslayer is asleep," she hissed.

Murtagh looked back at Eragon to ensure that he was still asleep. Satisfied he turned back to Angela but she was gone. Murtagh's eyes widened in anger. He needed to find her! She said something about Estarael. Thousands of questions popped into his mind at once. Was she alive? Where was she? Was she hurt? Did she miss him? And what on Earth had she meant when she said 'she hates you about now'? Murtagh's mind raced as he ran down the hallways searching for the strange woman. He wanted- no needed answers.

He almost collided with Nasuada but skidded to a halt in time.

"Murtagh," she said curtly.

"Princess Nasuada," he bowed.

"You fought well today. And you fought for us. My father is pleased. He requested an audience with you as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Murtagh whispered. What bad timing! He followed Nasuada to her father's office and stood outside the door.

"Murtagh you have proven yourself worthy of the Varden's trust. However I want to ask of you one more thing...We would be searching around again for any signs of Urgals or other enemies. So will you join me?"

Murtagh nodded his head vigorously. Anything to keep his mind off of her.

"We do have to wait till the Shadeslayer is better though. Before we set out I would like to see him and congratulate him," Ajihod said in a regal voice.

" Thank My Lord," Murtagh said unsure of how to address Ajihod.

Ajihod chuckled slightly and said, "You may call me Ajihod."

ooxxoo

The moon glimmered while the stars skillfully danced on the black surface of the night sky. Despite her feelings of dred mother nature always found a way to be beautiful. Estarael sat on her knees and played with the hem of her dress. All emotion was gone. No tears, no anger, nothing. She couldn't feel anymore...She was numb. She hated the feeling. Not being able to feel. Oh the irony. She dug her nails in her arms and let a single tear slip. Still no feeling. She closed her tired eyelids and succumbed to sleep in a matter of minutes.

When she woke she felt the burning pain of her back. She was sleeping on the hard floor and her back was at an odd angle. She stood up and stretched. After taking a bath she slipped out to see Galbatorix. She didn't know why but she just wanted to move on. Maybe working for him wasn't such a bad thing... then she would have no time to think of that traitor.

She pushed open the once terrifying doors with ease. She faced the king her face blank of all emotion. She wanted to die...she wanted so badly to jump off a cliff...but he wouldn't let her. So why not live it out...then eventually take it to the extremities and succumb to an everlasting sleep?

"Estarael...you're here early... Ah! Your dragon!" Estarael felt that little bit of hope pipe through her once more at the mention of Icefire. Could it be?

"Icefire..." she whispered.

"Yes. Merithuros! Bring Icefire here!" Merithuros walked out with a struggling baby dragon in her arms. When the dragon saw her it immediately stopped moving. Its eyes opened wide and its jaw hung open.

Estarael!

Estarael suddenly felt all the emotions wash over her. The voice of her loved one evoked such pain and at the same time happiness in her. Icefire!

The dragon leapt into her arms and she hugged him cooing softly. She felt it oddly funny to be holding her baby dragon with the mental age of god knows how much years. She looked at him and nuzzled his nose. Life just threw hope down her path...

ooxxoo

Murtagh ate in silence when suddenly he saw a werecat. His face twisted in confusion but then a voice spoke to him.

Beware Murtagh Morzanson a jagged path is laid out before you. I trust that you would choose your decisions wisely. One thing I would tell you. You would be reunited.

Before Murtagh could respond the werecat disappeared. His heart fluttered and he jumped out of his seat. Beginning yet another search...

* * *

_**It's kind of short I know. And I promised this one early though it isn't that early...heheheh.... But at least you got it reasonably early! LOL. Okay okay, I'm sorry. Anyways I edited Chapter one so you could have a look at it if you want. I added a flat character Martha but she's only important in chapter one. Thx so much for da reviews you guys ;D And to Kitkino86 here is the chapter! Hopefully I have not let you down ;D**_


	16. Betrayal

_**Chapter Twenty-Five  
**_

_**I'd like to thank :**_

_**lunathesta**_

_**FE Frog**_

_**Kitkino86**_

_**Hazelcloud**_

_**bellacullen1620**_

_**naoman16**_

_**OrlandoandRacoon Lover  
**_

_**For reviewing chapter 24 Icefire loves you all ;D  
**_

_**

* * *

****Chapter Twenty-Five**_

_**Betrayal  
**_

The darkness covered the sky as Mortalitas paced up and down. Where could Icefire be? What had happened to him? She felt her huge glassy eyes get watery. She shook her head. Time to deal with Merithuros...

Mortalitas was more than upset that Merithuros saw the sign. Murtagh and her were still out so this was her chance. At least anyway she took it Merithuros was going to get caught.

The large dragon resembling Icefire walked down the corridors and came to the courtyard where she spotted Thorn.

**_Thorn!_**

**_I think it is time._**

**_Yes...It is high time._**

**_Come on now, don't linger. Thorn leapt in the air and took off with Mortalitas tailing._**

**_I think you should appear as your normal self, you know how to do that right?_**

**_Yes, I think so_**. Mortalitas closed her eyes and her normal self appeared.

_**Wow, you're green.**_

_**Yes, that I am. About what time is it? I wanted to do this before the pretty-yellow-ball-in-the-sky got up.**_

_**You mean the sun?**_

_**Whatever.**_

_**Now is nearing midnight.**_

_**Great, let's go.**_

They reached the clearing in two minutes flat. Mortalitas thought it a better idea to hide behind the bushes first and see what the riders were up to. Merithuros seemed to be talking and Murtagh seemed to e dozing off. Mortalitas almost burst out with laughter but held her tongue.

_**Shall we?**_ Thorn asked breaking her concentration

_**We shall.**_

Mortalitas stepped forward and looked Merithuros straight in the eye.

_You STUPID dragon! Get back before he sees you! You could ruin EVERYTHING!  
_

**_Now, now Merithuros be nicer than that._**

_WHAT?! You will ruin all that my father and I have worked so hard to accomplish!_

**_Mortalitas roared loud and clear to wake the sleeping Murtagh._**

_NO!_

Murtagh's eyes shot open and he looked at Mortalitas with disbelief.

"Who-Wha-Whe-Huh?"

Merithuros gulped and a series of different emotions spread across her face. Disbelief, Anger, Worry, Attempted Innocence and then Anger again.

You STUPID STUPID DRAGON!

Shut-up! I have had enough of your consistent torture!

Merithuros' eyes flashed and her whole face stung a bright red with her anger.

--xx--

_Thorn? Do you know this dragon?_

**_Yes, I do._**

_Who is her rider?_

**_Merithuros._**

_Merithuros? Stop with the one-word sentences dammit!_

**_Merithuros is Galbatorix's daughter, the woman sitting beside you._**

Murtagh turned his head to look at Estarael and scrateched his head. _This is Estarael Dröttningu. Not the daughter of Galbatorix what are you saying? _

Thorn roared at Merithuros making her jump. She looked around quickly and sprinted off. Mortalitas growled and stopped her.

"You dumbass dragon! Let me go!" She screeched.

"Estarael! That's no way to talk to a dragon! Who are you?"

"I am Estarael Dröttningu!" Mortalitas snorted at this.

**_Show your real self or I won't be so considerate with your death._**

_Dumb dragon! If I die you die!_

**_I don't care! It's better to die than be in your prescence bitch! Now show yourself to Murtagh! _**By now Mortalitas had smoke coming out of her flared nostrils.

"Never," Merithuros whispered. Mortalitas roared in her face.

"Someone please tell me what is going on!" Murtagh cried.

_**Mortalitas, I'm going to carry Murtagh with me to get the king and queen.**_

_**Make sure and explain everything to him, he seems more than confused.**_

Thorn chuckled.

Now to deal with you Merithuros.

Please! Have mercy!

Mortalitas face contorted into confusion. But before she could do anything Merithuros chanted something and returned to her former self.

Ah, feels good to be back not so? She asked while cracking her knuckles. "Brisingr," she whispered. About four trees in the clearing caught on fire spreading rapidly around. Mortalitas roared. She jumped in the air and started beating her wings to out the consistent fires before they consumed much the whole forest and then the castle. She was too busy to notice her rider was sneaking off. But their mental connection told her otherwise.

But Merithuros cut off their connection and dashed deeper in the forest setting some more trees on fire until she was close enough to the village she dashed off.

_**Thorn! Get your arse here NOW!**_

_**I'm coming!**_

Thorn took a little less than two minutes before reaching Mortalitas. Murtagh was saddled on his back with a murderous glare fixed on his face.

"She got away?" Murtagh asked.

Mortalitas growled and told Thorn what happened who relayed the information to Murtagh.

"How dare she!" He growled, "Come on Thorn we are going to find her!"

_**Mortalitas are you able to put out all these fires?**_

_**I think so, but I'm a bit tired. Go on go get Merithuros.**_

_**Are you sure?**_

_**She's getting away as we speak.**_

_**Okay. **_Thorn sped away with Murtagh.

--xx--

The village was clouded with smoke but thankfully the fire hadn't spread all the way here and Mortalitas would pput it out before it could.

Thorn flew above the village where Murtagh and he could could a good view of the entire town. She was no where. was it possible that she was hidden in one of the houses? But it would take too long to go to all the houses and look for her and she would get away.

**_Murtagh I have an idea. _**

_What?_

**_Close all the gates._**

_Are there gates here?_

**_I believe so..._**

_Okay right on it._

All the gates surrounding turns out were already locked up for it was nighttime.

**_Okay, so the only way she could get away is by either climbing over the walls and flying...which she can't do for Mortalitas is not with her._**

_Fantastic. Now to search..._

By now all the villagers were out of there homes looking at the great dragon and his rider.

**_Murtagh search all their minds, there's a high chance she's disguised herself. Search-_**

_all there minds and the one whose mind is blocked would be her. _

**_Precisely. But you would have to do each of them individually._**

_I dont care._

**_What if she runs off?_**

_I'm going to call the guards to stop anyone from leaving here._

**_Okay, but we are going to be here for awhile... _**

--xx--

Murtagh looked through the minds of almost one hundred villagers before one timid little girl came before him. And he couldn't get her mind. He smiled to himself. He got her!

"Merithuros you could stop pretending now," he said triumphantly. The girl looked at him quizzically.

"Guards! Arrest this girl!"

"Sir?" One of the guards asked while looking at the little girl.

"She has disguised herself!"

"No! That's my daughter! She has done no wrong!" A woman exclaimed coming forward from the crowd.

"I cannot get into her mind! It's thoroughly blocked! Explain that!"

"i do knot know! But I had her with me throughout this entire ordeal!"

Murtagh's nostrils flared. What was going on? Surely this five year old could not block her mind so well...unless... He cursed himself. He could be so stupid at times!

**_What is it?_**

_She could be blocking this girl's mind to trick us!_

**_You're right! What do we do, little one?_**

_Continue, then round up all of the people whose minds we can't read._

Thorn sighed. **_Okay._**

--xx--

By the time they were done they had ten people altogether who had blocked their minds.

_Thorn, all of them, she's strong. _

**_Yes. Let's take them all back to the castle. Are you sure you checked everyone's mind?_**

_Every single one of them, even the guards._

**_Okay let's go back._**

--xx--

_Where's Mortalitas?_ Murtagh asked.

**_I don't know, maybe she's gone looking for her too. Come on let's go break in their minds._**

--xx--

**...Two hours ago...**

Mortalitas made sure all the fires was out and laughed to herself.

_**Off to my rider....**_

_Mortalitas, good work. We fooled them bad. Looks like all that yelling at eachother really paid off not so?_

**_You bet, little one. Your father would be so proud. We are going to take back the crown. All of Alagaesia would bow down to us._**

_Like Galbatorix and Shruikan, partners till the end Mortalitas._

_**Now, we tricked everyone, I pretended to betray you when I was really betraying them, we got away. What eles is on our list?**_

_Well, as we already predicted, Murtagh and Thorn are checking the minds of all the villagers. We are to go back to our hideout. Hmm... Oh yes the are going to be looking for us all over when in reality we are this close to the kingdom. Then..._

**_When they are looking for us we kill the king and queen gain control over the soldiers and battle Thorn and Murtagh...I could almost see them losing that battle... Good thing your father prepared for all of this. If Icefire were still here...whoa. _**

_Yes this plan was ...planned out long ago and it's not going to fail us...ever...._

The two started laughing.

_Now let's go home and wait till rider and dragon go out looking for us..._

* * *

_**Okay....Major twist there. It may seem a little confusing but...reread it like ten times LoL just kidding. Any questions you could ask me. And no worries I'm just as surprised as you are about this. I was writing the chapter and the this idea struck me. i know, I'm not crazy, not at all. LoL. So all this time they were pretending. Tell me if you like it any questions at all askl me. I have catered for everything, unless you ask a question totally not related to this story like why does the eragon movie suck so much. well I could answer that question but....okay I'm gonna shut-up now.**_

_**Icefire- You should**_

_**Me: Hey!**_

_**Icefire: Bye, make sure and review guys!**_


	17. Not So Nice Meeting

_**Okay, first off I'd really like to apologise for not updating in so long. I realy am sorry you guys and I'll make a conscious effort to update quickly.**_

_**Icefire what's wrong?**_

_**Icefire: what do you mean?**_

_**Me: You're ....crying! -bursts out laughing and grabs a camera-**_

_**Icefire : Hey!**_

_**Me: Okay okay, I should...oh my shit this is hard to say.... I should be a little considerate for your feelings. Happy?**_

_**Icefire: Yes.**_

_**Me : ....So....why are you crying?**_

_**Icefire: Have you read the last chapter woman?!**_

_**Me: Okay then....-walks away slowly-**_

_**Chapter Twenty- Seven!!  
**_

_**

* * *

****Chapter Twenty-Seven**_

_**Not So Nice Meeting  
**_

Murtagh looked forth before him. Eragon had woken the day before and Ajihod, the twins and him were going to look for any more Urgals in the tunnels. He was feeling happy that the battle was won, that everything went according to plan. But that small part of him the part that made the most sense. His instincts or whatever were in full drive. It felt as if the dangers were only now beginning. But as we all do he tossed those feelings aside and strode into the tunnel. Then something sharp came into contact with his head and all consciousness faded from him. But at that point when he knew what was going on, his mind screamed at him for not listening to his instincts.

ooxxoo

Estarael looked at the little being in front of her. Was all that he said true?

**_Estarael you have to believe me!_**

_Dragons aren't supposed to be able to talk so soon!_

**_Well, I do believe Galbatorix helped me out with that one. Some sort of spell....Yes! We need to get back Estarael!_**

_Icefire, but how? I cannot believe that maid was the one behind all of this, well Merithuros or whatever._

**_Yes, I know. But do not dwell on what has already happened. What we need to do now is find a way to get rid of them._**

_Argh! My head hurts! And have you forgotten that Galbatorix has control over us now?_

**_Calm down. Your rage is doing both of us no good. Is he listening?_**

_No, I don't think so. I'm blocking my mind for now._

_**Great.** _

_Icefire..._

**_Yes?_**

_Do you know that I met Murtagh?_

**_What? Really? Wow. He is old!_**

_I...I...umm...I sorta like him. But not anymore he lied to me!_

**_Umm...ohkay....Care to explain._**

_It's a long story._

**_We've got some time._**

xxooxx

Murtagh came to in a golden room and gasped. For in front of him was a ruby red dragon egg. Where was he? Argh! His head hurt. He looked around and saw that he was chained to the wall. So much for checking this place out.

_Murtagh!_ An all too familiar voice flooded his mind. No! Galbatorix!

_You left dear boy! Aren't you wondering how you got here?_

_Right now, I have one hell of a headache and you aren't helping it!_ It finally clicked. Galbatorix got past his defenses. How?

Galbatorix chuckled.

"I have your name dear boy!" Galbatorix growled into his ear. " And your little lady friend," he added in a whisper. Murtagh face contorted into a mix of emotions. Confusion, Hope,Hurt, Desire among many.

"I don't understand," his voice croaked. His throat was begging for water but he forgot it all the instant Galbatorix mentioned Estarael. He for a second forgot the world and of the horrid man standing before him and he imagined Estarael. His face took on anger which he lashed out madly at Galbatorix.

"How dare you play with my emotions!" he bellowed. "You're lower than I thought!" Wap! Galbatorix slapped him mercilessly across the face.

"Don't ever, ever talk to me like that again," with that Galbatorix walked out. His cape billowing behind him. Murtagh felt the chains around his wrists loosen until they were unbound.

Go to your room. Galbatorix's mind said invading his.

Murtagh bowed his head and walked through the castle. He had almost reached his room when he heard laughter emanating from behind one of the large doors. He went toward it and placed his ear by the door. That laugh....it was familiar..all too familar. Then he heard it, her voice.

"Icefire! You're so cute! I cannot believe how old and ugly you were back home!" He didn't even register what she was saying but instead barged into the room and locked eyes with her. Her smile faded and a glare took its place. What game was she playing?

"Murtagh..." she whispered. And then he got it. Somehow the old fool had told her his true identity. And she was mad....

"Estarael look I can ex-"

"Explain what?! That you lied to me? I loved you and you played with my feelings get out!" She said a little above a whisper and he could hear the pain in her voice. He boldly stepped forward and looked her in the eye his face pleading with hers to let him speak. Then she did something he hadn't expected. Her knee went up to where every man's pride was. And he fell to the ground gasping and groaning with pain. She stalked off and he looked at the dragon. Only now registering that he must have hatched for her as well. It was on it's back apparently laughing. Little flames came from his nostrils that made Murtagh wonder how much Galbatorix could do with his magic. He groaned and fell to the side. He smiled a little. Proud of Estarael, she could kick fucking hard.

ooxxoo

Estarael walked out of the room not being able to watch his face. She hated him. More than anything. Or did she? She wanted to embrace him but found herself kicking him, hard. Right in the place where no man should be kicked. She grimaced with herself slightly. She shook her head and decided to take a walk around the palace to clear her head and think about all that Icefire had told her. Things were getting really complicated.

So this was exactly what was happening, Galbatorix had set up this plan from way back apparently. He was smart she had to admit. Thinking ahead like that. Just when you thought you had him figured out. Estarael looked up at the setting sun and her surroundings. Wondering just how long she must have walked. She stifled a yawn and trekked back to the castle. The oh so mighty king must be wondering where she was. Estarael bent down by the stream and wondered if her magic would work. But Galbatorix had her magic it was no use trying. But still she called up the enchantment for scrying but felt nothing. No surge of power and no adrenaline. She missed the feeling. The one where everything was going just swimmingly. She laughed to herself slightly. When she was home she used to wish she had adventure and excitement in her life. And she got it. Smack in the middle of her face. And here she was living her dream and wishing she could lead a dull boring life again. But nothing was boring with Murtagh....she thought. Then caught herself. Wasn't she mad at him?

But no. She could never be mad at him and found herself wanting to apologize for her harsh words and even harsher kick. She ran towards the castle and hoped that Murtagh would be more forgiving than herself.

xxooxx

Murtagh growled softly. He hadn't touched the egg yet that was one good thing. Then as if on cue a knock came on the door.

"Come in!" he said.

The door swung open and a young man walked in. "My lord the king wishes to have a word with you," the servant bowed and left. Murtagh groaned as he very well knew what this was for. He got up and walked to the king's chambers, astonsihed to see that Estarael's dragon was behind him. He seeming wanted to tell Murtagh something. But Murtagh brushed it off and blocked his mind from the tiny hatchling. He doubted he could even talk yet, but then again, Galbatorix could do almost anything...oh the joy.

He walked in the room prepared to get his dragon. Like he could stop it anyway. He was going to be as rebellious as possible to the king and ensure that he would never become evil like the dreaded...

"Murtagh," Galbatorix said breaking his train of thought. "Touch the egg my son." Murtagh growled and stepped forward. He place his hand on the egg and after a few seconds felt it come to life. The veins in the egg shone and a soundless cracking was heard. A tiny red head poked out from a crack and looked over at Murtagh joyfully.

"You father would be so proud," Galbatorix smirked. The hatchling began licking itself once it was out of its egg. It tried to get under its arms but failed and tumbled off the table with a squeak. It spread its wings in a feeble attempt to fly up but fell head first on the ground. It coughed and smiled crookedly and Murtagh couldn't help but to smile. This was_ his _dragon. _Thorn..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Okay guys, I honestly do not know what happened to Murtagh there. I made up some shit LOL. So yes. that's it.  
**_

_**Okay, now for the thank-you's ;D**_

_**Hazelcloud**_

_**naoman16**_

_**lunathesta**_

_**bellacullen1620**_

_**FE Frog**_

_**OrlandoandRacoon Lover **_

_**Kitkino86**_

_**And yes I am very aware of what happened in the last chapter. I must say I myself am surprised too. I don't excatly follow a plot line. The story just changes for itself along the course of time. Sometimes when I read over things I write it seems as if it wasn't even me who wrote them. So expect a lot of twists and turns in this story still to come. Love you guys ;D**_


	18. Skeptical

_**Okay, No I haven't died actually...**_

_**Icefire - Too bad**_

_**Me - Ignoring that, well you see I'm a very disturbed child so I took a walk down an empty street and got kidnapped. By two gingerbread men...Yes that is my excuse for not updating in so long. It's not an excuse actually IT'S TRUE! TRUST ME!**_

_**Icefire - And Galbatorix is Beyonce...**_

_**Me - ....I can't believe Michael Jackson died!! I'm so sad!! This is like....a tragic loss.... It's just so unbelievable you know?**_

_**Icefire - Yeah I know what ya mean...**_

_**Anyways, let's get on to the story shall we? And I am sorry for the wait, and it wasn't even my fault...stupid gingerbread men!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

_**Skeptical**_

Murtagh growled. He was feeling every bit of hope left in him skydive. The ten villager's blocks all vanished ten minutes ago and none of them remembered a thing. Murtagh had to admit, she was good. And that was a terrifying thought. The king had aligned all the soldiers and let out a battle signal. Soldiers were preparing for a fight, a fight that would soon come, Murtagh thought. He still couldn't wrap his mind around half of the things Thorn had said. What in reality was actually going on?

_Thorn...Where's Mortalitas? And Merithuros? This is confusing and I think I'm going to go insane, have you called Saphira yet?_

**_Too many questions....one at a time please and you're already insane little one._**

Murtagh sighed. _Fine, have you called Saphira yet?_

**_She said that...uh...um...Eragon's...ah...um....hm...heh...a little tied up?_**

_......._

_Eragon and Arya are having a moment!_

_.....a moment of what?_

**_...of ecstasy...._**

_..waow! Thanks Thorn because I so know what you're talking about!_

**_Eragon and Arya are....um....eh...heh....er...._**

_You know what?! Forget it! I'll scry him myself!_

**_What?! No now isn't a good time Murtagh!_**

Murtagh glowered at his dragon and retrieved a bowl from the kitchen and filled it with water. He said some of the ancient language and Eragon appeared....clad only in a towel. And Arya was next to him...clad only in....well....nothing.

Murtagh grew red and cut the connection before he could see anything else.

_Thorn, Eragon and Arya are...um...ah..er...heh...hm...uh... having a moment._

**_Stupid human, don't ever listen to the wise one right?_**

_Yes whatever, on to my next question, when did that happen?_

**_When did what?_**

_Arya....and Eragon?_

**_A while ago. Saphira filled me in. It is pretty romantic you know..._**

_Heh...sure...Tell me that while I'm holding down my lunch. Anyways, off to more pressing matters where is Merithuros and Mortalitas?_

**_Mortalitas most likely went out looking for Merithuros, that's my only theory._**

_You think we should go out and help her?_

**_...I'm not sure, the kingdom may need help, what if she attacks while we're gone?_**

_Thorn, It's only her....she has no dragon or anything remember?_

**_Yes but she is a very powerful magician. What I think we do is wait til Eragon is...not busy and have him stay here while we go out looking._**

_...That's fine but Eragon'll take what three days to get here?! We can't wait that long Thorn! She could be escaping! It's better to get her now rather than she goes in hiding and grows and eventually take over Alagaesia like her father!_

**_Murtagh! What do you propose we do?! We're in a rut! Either we stay here and wait for Eragon in case she attacks and KILLS everyone or we go out and look for her with the chances of she coming here and KILLING everyone still!_**

_The kingdom is filled with magicians, soldiers and archers who will kill her in an instant. I think that she knows this all to well and she'll go into hiding for now. She isn't that strong. And without the aid of her dragon she'll crumble here._

**_Mortalitas is already looking for her..._**

_And with us we'll find her even faster!_

**_....Fine. Let's go. But call Eragon first. I'll get someone to retrieve supplies._**

_Very well, Thorn, and don't worry nothing will go wrong._

--xx--

Mortalitas lay on her stomach in her cave and looked at the ripples caused in the lake when she threw the pebble. She couldn't and wouldn't deny that her feelings for Icefire were real. But that'd be the last thing she told Merithuros. She felt like scum lying to her rider. The one person she trusted and loved, well second person she loved now.

_Mortalitas..._

**_Yes?_**

_What's wrong?_

**_Nothing little one, nothing at all..._**

_Please don't lie to me, I can't bear seeing you hurt like this._

**_If I told you, you'd hate me._**

_Nothing, I repeat, NOTHING, can ever make me hate you..._

**_I love Icefire._**

_....We could work around this...._

**_What? You're not angry?_**

_I am a little disappointed, but there's always a solution to a problem. You see, I have a gut feeling that Icefire feels the same for you...does he?_

**_...Yes..he does..._**

_Merithuros grinned. Yes, your oh so intelligent rider has just concocted yet another brilliant plan!_

**_Oh shut-up, your father concocted the first one._**

_Way to spoil a moment Mor_, Merithuros chuckled. _Anyway, he loves you, you love him. He's in the past, you're in the future, well present, however you look at it, and he doesn't know that you're with me. So..._

**_I catch you're drift, you want me to go to the past, and...what?_**

_Make him fall more in love with you, to the point that he would be willing to leave his rider for you._

**_That's not possible Merithuros. I would never leave you for him or for any other dragon whom I 're closer to me than any dragon could ever be.  
_**

_I am touched but it is possible...well I could make it possible..._

**_Let me guess, you're going to make a spell aren't you?_**

_You know me all to well Mor._

**_Yes, I do, little one. Now leave me be, i'm tired._**

_As you wish._

Mortalitas stared long and hard at the lake. She loved it here. the hideout. She got a whole cave to herself, one that opened out to a lake. It was beautiful and it was huge, even for her. She rubbed her claws on the soft earth and rolled over. Her emerald scales flashed beautifully and made a pattern on the water. She loved Icefire and he loved his rider. Would it be right taking that away from him? Thoughts cascaded and sleep developed. Mortalitas would deal with this some other time but now, all she wanted was some well deserved rest.

--xx--

Thorn closed his eyes. Somehow he tried to convince himself that this was the better thing to do. Murtagh had put up quite an argument and all his theories seemed better than Thorn's but he couldn't, try as he might shake off his gut feeling that staying was the better plan. However he shook his head and flew off to meet his rider.

Murtagh had gotten everything ready. He had food, water and a map.

**_All these years and you still need a map? Haven't I told you when you're with me you need no map?_**

_I'm sorry, but you see I do tend to get frightened that we'll end up lost and have to call Eragon or somebody to our rescue._

**_So this is about pride? I thought that you wouldn't carry a map so that you'll be better than your brother?_**

_It's better if I carry a map and get around by myself than go without one, get lost and have to call for his help._

**_Right... Come on, jump on._**

_You aren't small anymore Thorn, bend down._

Thorn chuckled but obliged.

_We'll find that wrench and you'll see Thorn, everything will be better, and the real Estarael would be back in no time._

Thorn tried to convince himself of this too. He shook off his gut feeling and jumped into the azure sky.

* * *

_**Ohkay yar, you see, the gingerbread men ate chunks of my brain too so you'll have to excuse my writing.**_

_**Icefire- blame it on the gingerbread will ya?**_

_**Me - "growl" IT'S TRUE!! Anyway, review and I do sincerely hope you guys are still reading this, afetr all the attention span of humans equal that of a squirrel ;D I love you guys, but it's true, Review! BYE!**_

_**Drum roll... to the readers who reviewed - **_

_**naoman16**_

_**Hazelcloud**_

_**Hikari Urania**_

_**OrlandoandRacoon Lover**_

_**Love you guys!!!**_

_**And yes about the Eragon and Arya part, forgive me but I was feeling high....NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERTS!**____**And I wanted to show the closeness between Mortalitas and Merithuros ;D**__**  
**_


	19. AN

**Ha...so peaceful... I'm floating on a cloud! **

**Icefire: Right...**

**GUYS!! HI!!! I'M BACK!! **

**Icefire: just get on with the story you damned woman!**

**Yeah, yeah well some of you are really confused with the developments going on and I do apolo-**

**Icefire : Tch! SOME?! ROFLMAO!!**

**...Right, I am sorry, Pm me any questions you want resolved. I really hate illustrating the story in points in A/N's, I find it detracts from the story, but I want you guys to be clear on what's going on so I'll give it a go:**

**1. Galbatorix has created his "flawless" plan in which if he fails the battle between Eragon and himself he will get back the throne in the near future. He uses his daughter, Merithuros as a willing pawn in his plan. From an early age he taught her all she had to do.**

**2. Into the future, Eragon has destroyed Galbatorix, dadeedah... Merithuros,now older, carries out the first part of the plan and disguises herself as Estarael, the princess of sends Estarael back in time, (read carefully) **

**Now she is sent back BEFORE Eragon killed Galbatorix. Galbatorix captures her, gets her true name. He has her egg now, holding Icefire. Icefire hatches into the past therefore pulling him from the future. Galbatorix now has another helper, along with Murtagh. In the future (present,whatever) Estarael is gone from the picture. Mortalitas, Merithuros' dragon who took the form of Icefire, tells Murtagh and Thorn of her evil master's plan. Together they unveil her.  
**

**But she escapes, Mortalitas vanishing with her. Thorn and Murtagh look high and low for her but they can't find her. What they DON'T know is that YES Mortalitas IS evil. It was part of Galby's plan to make Mortalitas look like the good guy infront of Thorn and Murtagh to gain their trust. **

**Murtagh and Thorn because they trust Mortalitas so much think that she has gone looking for Merithuros. They are considering leaving the palace and going out to look for them also, the exact thing Mortalitas and Merithuros want them to do. The palace would be left unguarded by any dragons. **

**Icefire : Right that's all we got so far, don't want to reveal too much.**

**Yeah I'm not sure if that cleared things up or made it more confusing....yaouch! PM me any questions, anything. It doesn't just make the story better, it helps me as an author too! Criticize me out of the goodness of your hearts!! **

**I'm gonna put the next chapter up today, so look out for it... :) Love you guys! Review, tell me all your concerns!  
**


	20. Let The Trurth Be Told

**Righto! lol Raito..Yagami....Death Note...heehee (For those of you who read Death Note)  
**

**Yeah well, here's the new chapter! Drum roll Icefire!**

**Icefire: No way am I doing YOUR bidding!**

**HEY!! DRUM ROLL!!! -GROWL-**

**Icefire: EEEP! okay!

* * *

**

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

**_Let the Truth Be Told_  
**

The moon up ahead seemed to smile upon everything in its wake. Estarael's lips curled into a sad smile. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be back in her own time. She didn't care if she had to marry...Oh wait, she didn't know what to think on THAT situation anymore. She bent her head and bit her lip willing herself not to cry. No! Why would she cry? For him of all people? No, she was better than that...or was she? She heard footsteps approach her and without looking behind knew it was Murtagh. She wished Icefire was with her, but he was with that Shriuken learneing some new trick or the other. Both had taken quite a liking to eachother, surprisingly.

**_Give him a chance to explain himself, hatchling..._**

_Hatchling?! Look who's talking! You just broke from your s-_

**_Estarael...shut-up!_**

_Fine!_

**_Let him talk!_**

_Why?!_

She felt the vibration of air leaving Icefire's lungs in an exasperated sigh.

_Fine..._

She didn't look up at him. It hurt, she loathed to admit it, but it hurt a damn lot. Murtagh knelt in front of her and lifted her chin with two fingers. Still her eyes dodged his.

"Estarael..." He choked out. Only then did she look at him. The hurt in his voice was unbearable. She didn't want him to hurt. But here she was, being hypocrytical. Just a few minutes ago she hated hi, but seeing him like this, it broke her.

"Murtagh...why?" she sobbed.

"I was going to tell you! But they took you! I thought they killed you, have you any idea what pain I went through thinking about you being dropped off dead somewhere?! I was contemplating suicide!" She placed a finger on his lips and shook her head.

"Answer my question...Why?"

"...I didn't trust you in the beginning. But then I...fell in love dear heart. I wanted to tell you so badly. But every time seemed inappropriate. I know I should have told you from the beginning, I admit it I was stupid and...and...God! I wish I could go back, repaet everything. I would have told you from the beginning, and I would have stopped them from tak-"

"Murtagh, you're rambling," she giggled softly.

"I'm sorry. I'd do anything to make it up to you!"

"..." Estarael's head hurt. Should she forgive him? She didn't know. Well alright she knew she should forgive him, but... she thought he should suffer. The pain she went through! It wasn't fair!

**_Little one, remember all that HE went through...He thought you died...IT hurt him, isn't that enough suffering?_**

Estarael felt herself crumble. Tears streamed down slowly at first and then came in torrents until she was sobbing. Everything was going so wrong! _Everything_! Murtagh wrapped his arms around her and provided all the warmth and comfort she needed. Her tears subsided.

"Murtagh..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you..."

She could hear in the smile in his voice. " I love you too... Let's head back to the castle shall we?"

" Can we stay here a bit longer? Just being in there makes me sick thinking that HE is so near."

"You don't deserve to go through this... I'm going to find a way to change your name, and I'm not ever going to let him hurt you."

"We'll both get out of here, and we'll make it to the Varden."

"Speaking of which, I," here he laughed sadly, " gained their trust by fighting in the battle..."

She looked up at him and toiched his face. If he went back now, he'd have to gain it all back again. "Murtagh...Don't worry about that now. We'll make it out of here together, and no matter what you won't ever be alone. And...there's something I need to tell you..."

"What?"

"...I'm not from here actually..."

"...Care to elaborate? Where are you from Surda?" Murtagh joked, but his laughter died down at her stony face.

"...I don't know how to say this but...I'm from the future...."

Murtagh's face scrunched up in an unusual fashion. " Okay...umm...okay..."

Estarael sighed. "I don't know what happened but, I found myself wound up with you and Eragon in that glen. Where I';m from, I'm not sure if I should be telling you this but... My father is the king. The dragon riders, you, Eragon and...that one's a secret, killed Galbatorix. I'm going to be queen soon, well if I get back there and I'm supposed to get married." Murtagh;'s shoulders squared but his face remained passive. She laughed lightly.

"My parents are arranging a marriage actually." Murtagh's head shot to her. "But...I'm actually getting married to a certain Murtagh Morzansson."

Murtagh looked at her in confusion but his lips hinted at a smile.

"Yeah, you're still alive, perhaps a hundred or so years from now...I don't know if you're happy or sick to the stomach, but we're supposed to be married."

"..." He said nothing but his face showed it all. He smiled at her and took her hand.

"I hated you at first though...I didn't want to be forced into marriage. That's why I got so angry when I found out you lied to me."

"You should've told me sooner..."

"And suddenly the tables are turned. I..yes...I was being hypocrytical and I'm sorry...Forgive me?"

Murtagh laughed and hugged her, "Ah, I'll have to think about it....But this is...strange. Do you know how it happened?" His voice suddenly became panic filled. " Do you have to go back?!"

"I...I'm not sure, I myself have no clue how this happened. I...don't want to leave you. You think the future you would remember this if I do happen to go back?"

"..." Murtagh chuckled a bit, "Now that's not a question you hear everyday. Most likely, but I have a feeling someone did this. Did anyone strange talk to you or anything?"

"Paint...someone, put magic in my paint!"

Murtagh bit his lip. It sounded somewhat...strange...

"Okay, that sounded funny, go ahead laugh." Murtagh laughed.

"Okay, sorry, this is serious but what if when we figure out who did this you have to go back?"

"I'll see you when I return."

"You'll see me straight away, I'll have to wait what a hundred bloody years to see you!" Murtagh threw his arms up. " I won't be able to take it for one hundred years."

"It could be less..."

He looked at her.

"Maybe Ninety-two years?"

Murtagh snorted.

"Maybe I won't go back, maybe I'll stay with you."

"Don't you want to go back?"

"Of course I do, I miss my parents, my sister, the castle... But I have you here and Icefire, the two most important things, I could do it."

"Well let's figure out how we're going to get out of this Galbatorix business first." Murtagh said nuzzling her neck.

"Yeah, I really hate the man, I want to see him dead."

"Waow, ever the ball of sunshine aren't you?"

"Don't ruin my moment of darkness Murty!"

"Murty now is it?"

--xx--

Icefire flapped his wings. Boy he had forgotten how hard it was learning to fly. Although he was catching on quickly because of his experience it was still very frustrating having to learn and perfect things as simple as flying he already knew.

Shruiken was the best teacher he had ever had. And his first teacher was Saphira! Shruiken and himself and created an instant bond and he basked in praise and sometimes chastising from the older dragon. Shruiken was like a father figure to him.

Icefire wanted to know something though...Why did such a kindred spirit ever hatch for Glabatorix. Icefire posed this question to his role model.

He immediately wished he could take it back. Shruiken immediately stiffened.

_**I think it's time we retire, Estarael must be looking for you.**_

Shruiken had cut their mental connection after that and left, leaving a bewildered Icefire in the field. Icefire grumbled, well in his mind at least.

The baby dragon flew up in the air. He growled as he realized his wings weren't yet big enough to support his weight higher than about two feet off the ground. Ah this would take some time. He prepared himself for a long journey.

* * *

**Ah yes, more of a filler chapter, I had to sit through writing some of the Murtagh Estarael scenes though. Hope you like it. I think Murtagh seemed a bit OOC at some points. Tell me what you think ;D I promise, promise I'll try to update soon! Luv ya guys. TTYL ;D**


	21. Ignorance is Bliss

**I feel horrible, i really do. But I'ma so lazy! Icefire's on vacation actually. Lucky bastard...grr...**

**I'm gonna give you guys this chapter now, sigh. PM me any questions, i know most of you are confused this time travel thing really is mind boggling, so don't feel stupid, lol.**

**Thankies go to:**

**leDia-chan**

**Future Aviator**

**FoalyWinsForever**

**Taeniaea**

**waterdrop95  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty**

**_Ignorance is Bliss_  
**

Thorn kept his eyes peeled as he searched the fields for any sign of the green dragon. Murtagh was dozing off on his back and he knew it was high time to camp, but the pigheadedness of his rider, made him continue.

_I'm going to cast a spell to search for any hidden spells. She could be below our nose and we won't know it._

**_...You haven't done that already?!_**

_...Well...you see..._

**_We're going to have to scout the whole area again Murtagh! You know it's not safe to leave the castle unprotected!_**

_Thorn! I'm sorry okay? I'm only human you know._

**_No, I'm sorry. You want to find her. Estarael._**

_I don't know why, but I feel like I love her, like I know her from somewhere before. I can't explain it..._

Thorn turned his head to face Murtagh. _**Then we must find her**._ He stated simply and landed.

* * *

Merithuros grinned. Her silver hair framed her face delicately and the amber light filling in made her look almost angelic. Almost. The chesire grin on her face and the malice glinting in her eye, would make a blind man run.

"And so it has begun," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Murtagh had fallen asleep as soon as all the essentials were taken care of. Thorn was resting beside him when he decided to talk to Saphira.

**_Love, what are Eragon and Arya doing now?_**

**_Sleeping. You should see them._**

Thorn sighed. He hadn't told Saphira what had happened yet. He didn't want her here. Not when a near battle was raging, he couldn't lose her. Never.

**_What's wrong, Thorn?_**

Ah, she could see right through him...even when she was miles away. **_Nothing_**

**_Lying is nothing healthy in a relationship._**

**_Okay. I need to tell you something, just promise me you won't hurt me after._**

Saphira snorted. **_Speak up buddy._**

* * *

_**What about Saphira and the other dragon?**  
_

_They won't make it in time. The royals would be dead by the time they made it halfway here. Even dragon wings aren't fast enough._

**_That's good, I would hate having to face two dragons by myself, and thank god Thorn and Murtagh thinks I'm still on their side. We should leave about now_**

_I think we , it is time we made our names here. Father would be proud. You know, he never really thought I could achieve this..._

**_Merithuros but you have. He was an arrogant and stupid excuse for a father. And you're not doing this for him are you?_**

_No. Never was it for him. It's for me. I'm not going to bring him back when I get this you know.I'm going to leave his no good sorry ass back in the past. I am going to the queen of Alagaesia. Me, there will be no king. Just me and you. He won't even be able to get himself here._

**_What?!_**

_...I killed him before I left._

* * *

To say Saphira was angry was a huge understatement. Thorn felt relief and guilt creep onto him. She had cut their mental connection and he could tell she was rounding up Eragon, Arya and Roanthor, Arya's dragon. But really they had nothing to worry about. Mortalitas would more than likely find Merithuros, and then...everything would be back to normal. Except for Estarael. But he would deal with that another time. He watched as his little one slowly rose from is rest and rub his tired eyes. A small smile crept to his lips.

_What are you laughing at?_

_**You. Now get ready. We have a long day ahead of us.**_

_I was thinking, we should head back to the castle._

**_Why?_**

_What if, what if Merithuros gets there and does something?_

**_Mortalitas will catch her. She was searching since we found that wench missing._**

_That makes me think. Is Mortalitas to be trusted?_

**_...Ah...she did prove to us that Merithuros was in disguise. If it wasn't for her we would have all been dead already. Besides, she told me all the cruel things her rider did to her._**

_We just should have looked more into her is all. Acting is an easy talent to acquire._

**_What are you saying?_**

_We're dealing with a ruthless dragon rider. Suppose her dragon is just as ruthless. What if this is some type of elaborate plot?_

_**Yes, we shouldn't leave any stone unturned.**  
_

_Right so we'll head back?_

**_Yes I suppose. Even if this theory of yours proves to be false, Mortalitas would be looking for Merithuros. It was rather reckless to leave the castle unguarded in the first place._**

_Yes, I was rather reckless._

**_That's what I wanted to hear_. **Thorn laughed loudly at the face Murtagh was pulling at him. **_You humans and your constipated facial expressions!_**

In fifteen minutes Murtagh and Thorn were in the air headed to the castle. Murtagh looked down as the trees below him passed. And that was when he noticed it.

_Stop!_

Thorn was confused but obliged to his rider's command.

Murtagh had placed the spell he had forgotten to place earlier and that's what enabled him to see the woven magic. Less than five minutes from the castle no less! But he was psyching himself up. This could be the hideout of some low level magician but he needed to make this out.

A large tree was covered with seams of magic, so thick it was a wonder he hadn't made it out earlier. But he couldn't get in. He didn't have the energy. that's when he felt it. The ring he had been playing with for the entire morning. He had paid it no attention earlier but ow he couldn't remember where he got it. It had energy trapped inside. His confusion showed and Thorn asked him what was wrong.

_Nothing, let's just break through this._

**_You have enough energy little one? What if she's in there and you need to fight?_**

_Trust me when I say I have more than enough._

Murtagh felt the magic from the bonds within him and whispered enchanting words of the ancient language. It took a lot of his energy but he eventually was able to see what this magician was hiding. A massive hole appeared and without words spoken he stepped inside. Thorn suppressed a growl as he saw it was too small of an entrance for him.

**_Call for me and I'll tear down the tree._**

Murtagh chuckled despite the heavy mood. _Of course._

He stepped inside and gasped at the large area. This magician must be powerful he thought. It had to be Merithuros. And that's when he saw the scrolls lying on a desk. He walked towards it and saw words of the ancient language. He read it and was surprised to find himself not surprised at the amount of times the name Galbatorix appeared. Definitely Merithuros. He continued to read and felt his brow scrunch in confusion more than once. What the hell? He thought. Everything that happened already was written here. Everything since Estarael's disappearance. Time travel. His mind reeled. He couldn't stop reading. They sent Estarael back to the past? What was going on? He reached the part about Mortalitas. A plan. She tricked them. They were going to kill everyone that interfered.

She was going to avenge her father. This was a plan. One that was in the working for years...

* * *

**_Mhm... There you go. Eat up kiddies. I'm swear to God I'm going to write the next chapter veeery soon! I'm tired so be angels and review! I wanna know how you guys feel about the story thus far. Love ya ! ;D_**


	22. Forsaken Names

**...So...It's been awhile. Heh -scratches back of neck awkwardly-**

**I'm just gonna cut the drabble for today and dive right in. Njoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty-One_**

_**Forsaken Names**_

Galbatorix shook his head solemnly. What had he heard? This was intriguing. His mind swam with the thought of creating a spell that would allow one to travel back and forth. It was mind boggling for sure, but damn his curiosity. What if...he shook his head. This spell could determine whether he would live forever and rule Alagaesia or let the stupid Varden kill him. He needed to think about this, but for now, dinner was awaiting him.

xx--xx

"What are we going to do?" Estarael asked for the hundredth time for which Murtagh just scowled at her. "Sorry," she muttered.

They were back in her chambers and furtively trying to plan an escape. "Galbatorix has our names he could see everything we do!"

Murtagh sighed. "There is no way around this huh?"

"Isn't there some way we could know if he's listening?" Estarael asked with such hope that his heart broke. He thought long and hard about it but he couldn't think of anything. He looked at her and swallowed.

**_If I may contribute to this conversation, it would be wise if you looked through some books. The castle is filled with books about magic and true names, you're bound to find something._**

"How? He's going to be keeping tabs on us," Estarael stated.

"No, he wants us to be studying magic. Books on magic are in the library. He wouldn't want to listen in on us reading books, which by the way we will be doing. He might just have someone look on us in case we do anything. We could actually do this."

"Granted he hasn't removed the books with information on names," Estarael put in sighing.

**_There's still hope young ones. Thorn! Stop that!_**

Estarael looked to them to find Thorn chewing on Icefire's left wing, she cracked a smile momentarily forgetting their predicament.

"Well we should get started," Murtagh whispered. Estarael looked upon him and smirked.

"Can I get a kiss first?" Estarael asked with a sly look on her face. Murtagh swallowed.

"N-no we should...um we should get," Murtagh gasped as her lips descended on his neck, "st-started."

Estarael smirked as he grasped her face and kissed her passionately.

**_Oh sweet mother of all that is holy! Wait till we leave! Please!_**

Estarael and Murtagh broke apart and she laughed. "Sorry, was that too much for you?"

Icefire shot her an icy glare while Thorn just continued his nibbling.

Murtagh got up and grabbed her waist, "Come on, let's go."

The library held a musky smell, the smell of old books and parchment, Estarael's favourite. She inhaled deeply and let out a satisfied breath.

"Wow, don't get too intoxicated, remember the paint?" Murtagh laughed.

"Yes I do actually and thank you so much for reminding me," She shook her head.

They sat down and grabbed all the books they could have on magic. Each turn of a page was spell after spell with information on everything. Murtagh was right there were two servants conveniently sitting and reading glancing their way every few seconds. Estarael blew out a breath as she reached for her fifth book, there wasn't anything on true names yet, but determination and hope strung her on. She would not let the evil King best them.

* * *

"So boy what did you find?" Galbatorix asked the servant in front of him, he couldn't be bothered to remember his name. Did he even know it in the first place?

"...Sir, I didn't find anything, I don't even know what you do want me to find!" Lucien cried desperately. He knew what was coming, and oh how he was dreading it.

Galbatorix had already found what he was looking for, her deep secret, time travel but of course he wasn't going to tell the boy that. No, he could have thought of more amusing things to do with this boy. He smiled at the lad and shook his head solemnly. "Boy, I'm in a good mood so, I'll make this fast."

Lucien swallowed. "You're evil," he whispered his last words before flames rose and engulfed him, searing his flesh. His screams echoed even after the voice stopped.

* * *

It had been three hours of endless reading and both were completely absorbed in their books. Estarael put her book down and rubbed her eyes. Murtagh looked up at her and sighed.

"How's your studying going?" she asked.

"Boring, yours?"

"I'm actually learning a lot I didn't know before," she said with a smile. Murtagh gulped and she nodded her head.

"You want to stop now?" Murtagh asked yawning.

"Yes," she breathed. Murtagh gulped and fixed his collar.

"What?" She asked and then smirked. "Oh, oh, mhm," she tried her best not to laugh.

"Stop that," he replied huskily.

"Stop what?" she asked innocently. She licked her lips and stood up. Murtagh jumped up and followed like a lovesick puppy.

_**Wow, you are hooked,**_ Thorn chuckled.

_Shut-up! I may be getting some tonight!_

_**Some what?**_

_Ah!_

Estarael yawned with a smile on her face. When they raeched her door Murtagh was smiling like crazy. She stood by her door and smirked at him. She kissed him and whispered, "Goodnight." The door slammed shut in his face with a thud.

"Hey!," Murtagh growled. He heard he manic laughter through the door.

"Night night Murtagh, you can go fix that tent in your pants now, bye bye," she giggled.

"I'm going to get you back, wait and see," he threatened with a smile on his face. He walked off shaking his head. Boy was she unlike anyone he had ever met or what?

* * *

**Hey! Yeah yeah, short chapter lots of fluff...deal :p Heehee Make sure and review! Love you guys...somewhat, jk, see ya soon!**


	23. Death of A Rider

_**Chapter Thirty Two people, has arrived. i want to end this story soon, so pay attention to everything in this chapter. You guys still confused as to what going on? PM me! Tell me in your review, constructive criticism is always welcomed with opened arms and freshely baked cookies! Without further ado, chapter 3**_2 ;P

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Two**_

_**Death of a Rider**_

Murtagh closed his eyes and rushed out to Thorn.

_Thorn! We need to get to the castle! NOW!_ he bellowed with his mind.

_**Murtagh? What is it?**_

_Come on, I'll explain on the way_, Murtagh replied as he mounted his dragon. It all made sense now, the scrolls had lain everything out nicely. Damn if they didn't get to the castle quickly, the whole of Alagaesia could fall into Merithuros' hands. What were they going to do?

_**Tell me, little one.**_

_There were scrolls Thorn, all of them depicting this massive plan. It's horrendous!_

_**Tell me about it!**_

_For one, Mortalitas is as bloody evil as her damned rider._

_**Hmm, that was unexpected.**_

_Apparently, Merithuros is the daughter of Galbatorix and this plan was set in place even before we brought him down. Merithuros just waited til an opportune moment presented itself and leapt upon it. That being, the princess, Estarael. Galbatorix created a potion that was able to transport people through time._

_**Estarael is in the past...**_

_Yes, and Merithuros cleverly disguised herself as Estarael and plans to raise her father from the dead, somehow and seek revenge._

_**This is crazy Murtagh!**_

_Yes, we need to tell Saphira and the others, we can't fight alone, she's too dangerous._

**_The dragons and their riders have already left for Uru'baen. Saphira has her ways of finding out everything...._**

_Well that's a good thing, let's just get there as quickly as possible._

The journey back to the castle was torturous for both Dragon and rider, each anticipating perhaps the most dangerous battle they had ever participated in. Even the lush foliage beneath them that Murtagh had always looked upon for relief on long journeys seemed to slip his eye. He was tired and afraid and damn it, he needed Estarael. The deep bond between them had grown sigificantly stronger in the past few days and she wasn't even with him! He heaved a sigh and searched the the town of Uru'baen.

Both dragon and rider stopped in cold, dead silence. Before the gates to the castle Merithuros and Mortalitas were waiting.

"Ah! _The son of Morzan_ has finally joined us! We've been waiting for you rider," Merithuros taunted. Murtagh could feel it in his bones he either outmatched his opponent or was of equal strength, one way or another he just wanted to beat her to a bloody pulp.

"The daughter of Galbatorix and the son of Morzan, you see what makes me different is that I'm not a carbon copy of my father," he replied smoothly.

"And what a shame that is, you know you could have been ruling here by now, Murtagh, yet you chose the hard way, the unaccomplished way. I'll be honest, if I was in your place I would have been running it since day one. You just let a great opportunity slip you by, _that_ is the difference between you and me Murtagh," she laughed.

"Either we talk or fight, take your pick, wench!" Murtagh growled. But she laughed, her voice tinkling like diamonds.

"Eager to die? Maybe I shall be merciful, I have had my eye on you for quite a while," she whispered seductively.

"Are you ready?" he growled, his patience weraing thin.

Mortalitas flapped her wings and rose in the air, Thorn soon following. Everyone in the town seemed to have left...or were killed. Murtagh drew Za'roc and blinked away the cloud of dust that had pervaded him.

Mortalitas zoomed forward and crashed into Thorn pushing the pair a smidge. Mortalitas was a big dragon, but hardly any female dragon could midget him. The dragons flew in a small circle around each other, each assessing their opponents. It seemed as if the huge red dragon and the smaller green one were in some sort of ritualistic dance. But no, they were contemplating the ways of killing eachother. Murtagh's mind had been hit repeatedly and he was trying his best to block her pout but she was strong and he was almost positive that he had the same effect on her. He ground his teeth and whispered the ancient language. Merithuros swallowed as the feeling of being suffoicated overwhelemed her but she quickly whsipered a counter spell and dashed forward on Mortalitas, ready to strike. Her sword clanged against Za'roc creating sparks that flew every where. Merithuros striked again but Murtagh only parried and blocked. The bombardments on his mind hadn't ceased but he couldn't stop. If she only got through to his mind...he was dead meat.

The two opponents were so equal that every move the other made, they would always counter it. "Looks like we're alike than we thought huh Murtagh?" Merithuros breathed, sweat dripping down her brow.

"Never," Murtagh whispered and dashed forward yet again. But she wasn't ready and he broke the skin on her arm, just about a centimeter given her quick reflexes.

"Son of a bitch! I was talking? What no sportsmanship?" She questioned.

_Thorn? Help! What do I do now? Nothing is working._

**_She likes to talk._**

_Yes I noticed._

**_And when did you get through to her?_**

Murtagh stopped and smiled. It wasn't trhe best plan, but it was all he had and surely she would catch on soon enough so he had to make this perfect.

"So, what would you do if I decide to side with you?"

" I think you've made it quite clear how stupid you are, you wouldn't side with-" And she dashed forward as fast as lightning cutting deep into his arm. He cried out in pain and quickly kicked her away.

**_Murtagh! _**Thorn bellowed. Mortalitas had sunk her claws into Murtagh when they had approached. **_We have to be careful, Mortalitas is very fast._** Murtagh only had time to heal his wound before she raced forward. Luckily he ducked when she tried to lsah through him. Dear god what was he going to do?

_**We have to wait til Eragon and the others get here.**_

_Thorn! We don't know what she has up her sleeve! We could be dead by the time they reach here! We need to think fast!_

_**You didn't let me finish! **_Murtagh parried and swerved as best as he could while trying to listen to Thorn.

_**We need to get rid of Mortalitas. **_Thorn finished.

_That is going to be hard! _

Thorn flew forward and bit into Mortalitas' neck causing the green dragon to cry out in pain. Murtagh swung his swor to and fro desperately trying to get to Merithuros and block blows sent his way. Sweat was beading on his brow as the two swords clashed repeatedly. He breathed deeply and tried to focus on her body and how to deftly get to it. His arms swung in an all to familiar fashion by now, but he faked the blow and instead drove his sword into Mortalitas' neck. The dragon's scales were thick and smooth so the damge made was little, but enough to make the dragon cry out. Thorn dug his claws into Mortalitas again trying his hardest not to think about who he was trying to kill. For up til a couple of hours before he held her in the highest regards. But he knew being a dragon meant no mercy. And his new found hate for her ran even longer than his admiration.

_That's better_, Murtagh whispered to his dragon. Murtagh looked down at the ring on his finger again. He didn't even know where it came from but it's energy was so great! He whispered the ancient langage and drank in some of the energy that flowed into him. Was this ring a gift from the Gods whom he didn't believe in? Thorn surged forward yet again and Murtagh slashed Merithuros' arm digging deep into the flesh. He knew now that this was no longer a battle of the more skliful but of the stronger. Who held out longer. And with this ring he knew she now stood no chance.

* * *

Eragon was raging. He hardly knew of what was going on! And he was so far away from Uru'baen. He could sense the same distress in Arya and sent a reassuring glance her way. Saphira was the most anxious however. She didn't know if she could live without Thorn and there he was casually telling her that Merithuros might try to take over the castle and a battle would ensue, and he was the only dragon there for crying out loud! She flapped her wings as hard as she possibly could not feeling the pain in her wings. She wouldn't ever leave him there. She had already informed Eragon that as vital they may have been they were making no stops along the way. It would probably still be a day before she saw him again...if she saw him again.

* * *

About three quarters of an hour had passed and Murtagh could tell she was getting weaker. Her movements weren't as sharp anymore and her breaths were haggard. Merihuros was wishing that she had her father's Eldunari, it would have come in so handy. But no she had to destroy them! She blew some hair out of her face and parried another blow Murtagh sent her way. Her mind was becoming weaker and it was harder to recall spells. What was worse was that she had a gash in her side and knew she didn't have any energy to spare to heal it. She wondered where Murtagh was getting all the energy from. Even his dragon couldn't possibly possess so much. Her mind went reeling and that was it. Murtagh's sword plunged into her chest and both dragon and rider plummeted.

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it! Do review please! I feel so warm when I get review and so sad when I don't :( Feed me! By the way sorry about the fight scene XD I know it sucked but....I have no excuse, I really should hav written something better, sorry! Don't kill me! And I didn't get any reviews last chapter :'( Anyways, until next time! **_


	24. Arrogance

_**So we are nearing the end, finally. Lol, yeah this story is starting to drag -yawn- I'm thinking of putting up another story soon, one not so long and confusing of course. It's gonna be RoranXOC and EragonXKatrina. Tell me what you think about the pairings and if you want more details please ask! Oh and review! Please and thank you those are the magic words! And thank you to all those oof you who view the chapters, but it would be nice for some feedback, love you all!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Arrogance**

"What we need is that spell..." Murtagh muttered.

"What?" Estarael asked looking up from the book she was reading. Galbatorix was gone from the castle but both knew he would be watching.

"The spell to send you back," Murtagh licked his lips.

"No, I'm not leaving you here alone," Estarael objected standing.

"Estarael, this isn't how it's supposed to be! I'm supposed to get out of here by myself and fight for myself, you shouldn't have to go through this!"

"Shouldn't or can't?"

"Shouldn't. This could all be over so easily if we just get a hold of that spell."

"But I won't be with you..."

"You think this is easy? I'm trying to get it over quickly because the longer you stay, the longer I have to wait for you to disappear and leave me! It's not nice!" Murtagh growled.

Estarael walked towards him and held his face in her hands. She kissed him softly until his shoulders relaxed. "This is hard for the both of us. We just need to get through it now."

A knock on the door interrupted them both.

A young servant opened the door, " Galbatorix is back and expects you both on the field in two minutes for training."

* * *

Estarael and Murtagh were soon losing hope about getting back. A month had passed and with the help of Galbatorix's magic the two dragons were rapidly growing. One afternoon Galbatorix called Murtagh alone to see him.

Murtagh had gone in and came out with the same blank expression. Estarael wanted to inquire about what was bothering her love, but his expression told her to leave him for a while. Her eyelids were drooping when Murtagh had come back from his day long trek.

"Hello," he whispered coming toward her and rubbing her back, a habit he had acquired when something was bothering him.

"Hello," she muttered. She wanted to ask him what was bothering him but he let it slip from his lips in a melancholy way on his own.

"Eragon is my brother." Estarael sat bolt upright, she ddin't want to tell him that she knew alreadly so she tried her best to act surprised. "You knew already didn't you?"

"I am from the future."

He sighed and lay down on the bed. "Galabatorix wants me to attack the Varden soon."

Estarael gulped. She knew this was hard for him she grabbed onto his hand and kissed the back of it.

"I told Glabatorix not to let you come with me."

"What?"

"It's going to be dangerous! If anything happens to you here, god knows if you'll be there in the future." She hated to admit he had a good point. She pursed her lips and turned away from him.

"I just don't know what to do anymore."

* * *

The next couple of months had passed by quickly for Estarael for Galbatorix had been drilling her and Murtagh was gone for most of the time. Already Murtagh and Thorn had made several attacks on the Varden and she knew shortly that the impending doom of the Umpire would come. That is if sahe didn't fight. Galbatorix had foolishly gone along with Murtagh's plan to keep Estarael as a secret weapon, so that Eragon would be safe and out of harm's way. She felt that there was no way out and dreaded the feeling that it was all because of her that the Varden might be destroyed.

Estarael wiped the sweat off her brow and looked towards the castle. Merithuros was walking bristly towards the palace chamber. Estarael furrowed her brows what was going on? Merithuros almost never left her study. Casting a spell on herself to be undetected Estarael hurried forward.

Merithuros had casta spell after looking around to ensure no one was around. A space in the wall quickly opened and Estarael quickly remembered the many tunnels running through the castle. Estarael dashede forward just in time to follw Merithuros. They walked for about half of an hour twisting and turninbg corners, often using magic to get by certain pathways.

The end result was worth it though. For the last room they entered were covered in bright crystal like objects that emanated true power...The Eldunari.

Merithuros snickered. "I know you're there," she whispered her voice like diamonds tinkling. She turned around and looked straight at Estarael. Waving her hand Estarrael felt her spell lift. "I'm thinking of killing you but I don't know if that would negatively affect time and destroy all of us. You see unlike my father...I think before I do things." Estarael was dumbfounded. How did she know she was from the future?

"I created all of these spells. The ones to bring you to the past, and well to look into the future. I'm not an ordinary magician Estarael. I'm more powerful than you'll ever be. Is theer anyone else who can create spells?"

"You may be able to create them but can you use them or do you need a real magician to help with that?"

Merithuros snickered. "Soon enough I'll have my own dragon and be able to use them."

"Meaning I could kill you now."

"You could. But I'm your one way ticket out of here."

"There must be another way."

"There are...dozens. But only I know of them. Let's cut the small talk. In a few minutes I'm going to destroy all of these Eldunari, dress as a spy I just killed for the Varden and inform them of what I did. Then they'll be on here like the plauge and my father would die. Your precious love will be rewarded a new name and I'll escape quite merrily."

"That's good, what are you getting out of it?"

"The egg. Soon I'll be a dragon rider in the future and master all of the spells there are and kill you all."

"What if someone manages to stop you."

"I highly doubt, no one is as good as me." Estarael smiled to herself. You do have weaknesses Merithuros. Your arrogance will get you killed...hopefully. "So...still going to stop me?"

"No, I don't think I could win," Yes, of course bitch but am I really going to tell you that?

"Great, by the way this room is protected from my father's stupid eyes and ears feel free to ask me anything."

"I don't have anything to ask anymore except...wasn't bringing me in the past a ploy to destroy the Varden?"

"You're too full of yourself. You're just to get my father distracted. He is so wrapped up with using you as his secret weapon that he wouldn't know what hit him.

"Seems like you've got it all figured out."

"I do. Now leave, time is short."

* * *

Estarael breathed in and out deeply. She needed to contact the Varden quickly. Tears sprung to her eyes, she didn't know how without alerting Galbatorix. Then she thought. She grabbed a bowl of water quickly from the kitchens and concealed herself running quickly to the room that contained all the Eldunari. It took her great time but she found it eventually. Merithuros had said she blocked the room. Estarael gaped at the room. All of the Eldunari was gone. She closed her mouth thought and set to work quickly. She whispered the the Ancient Language and saw the leader of the Varden, a beautiful woman, who she remembered as Nasuada.

Estarael fumbled abit at the startled human. She did the hand motion for a greeting the elves often did and began speaking rapidly.

"Who are you?" Nasuada asked in an authoritative voice.

"I have no time to explain! I am a dragon rider, I want to help that is all to know right now," she quickly lifted her palm and showed her the mark, her Gedwey Ignasia. Nasuada's eyes widened.

"I have to call the others!"

"No! This is between life and death of thousands!"

"Yes, continue."

"Soon one of your spies will bring back news that all of the Eldunari have been destroyed. They have but wait for the spy before getting into action. That spy is that daughter of Galbatorix in disguise and will cause horrendous problems for Alagaesiia in the future. I suggest you capture her and then make your way to Uru'baen."

"Wait. The Eldunari have been destroyed, so Galbatorix is defeatable. We must capture the spy when she comes. What about Murtagh?"

"He will cause no harm." At least Estarael hoped he wouldn't. With Galbatorix weak, he mightn't be able to control Murtagh as much.

"How are we to trust you?" Nasuada finally asked.

Estarael smiled and whispered to her in the Ancient Language of her trust. Nasuada nodded.

"Thank you."

Nasuada disappeared.

"Stupid child," the old rider growled from across the room. Before she knew it a hand swung out and punched her square in the face. All she saw was blackness.

* * *

Maybe one or two more chapters ahead. Please review, constructive criticism is needed. I think Estarael sounded a bit Mary-Sue in this chapter (but hasn't she always been like that? XD) Tell me what you think please I AM BEGGING YOU! lol alright kiddies, enjoy. And tell me what you think of the pairings for the new story ;D Love you all.


End file.
